La Utopía del Fin del Mundo
by ShinyFace
Summary: "¿El fin del mundo? Eso le voy a dar a cada uno de ellos. Mi mundo, mi planeta, mi vida... mis reglas" G!P Quinn
1. Soy Quinn Fabray

**Soy Quinn Fabray**

* * *

Una vez más sentía el impacto de una bola de papel en su cabello y la risa inconfundible de Quinn, suave y delicada en un intento de ocultarla para los demás.

Se dio vuelta con brusquedad, y para su pesar escucho con más fuerza la risa de su novia. Era suficiente…

-Es suficiente Quinn – espeto con enfado, causando una risa aun mas estruendosa que llamo la atención de algunos – como no te detengas no te hablo hasta el jueves.

-Ya, tranquila Rae, solo estoy bromeando, solo que eres una amargada – dijo con indiferencia, dejando su resortera en la mesa y sonriendo con superficialidad.

-No puedo creer que seas tan inmadura – resoplo volviendo a sentarse correctamente.

-Para el drama diva – golpeo el asiento de su novia con el pie y rio cuando esta le envió una mirada asesina, amaba verla así, parecía una fiera.

Se detuvo después de eso, Rachel tenía un límite de paciencia y estaba segura de que cumpliría su amenaza, ya antes lo había hecho, dejar de hablarle durante días, una vez incluso llego a ignorarla dos semanas por haberle hecho una zancadilla en medio de un pasillo.

No podía evitarlo, aun con psicólogos de por medio nunca había podido evitar ser tan… insoportable.

Hasta su madre le daba dinero para que se fuera a cualquier lugar y la dejara un rato a solas en la casa, sobre todo cuando le daba por usar la moto por el perímetro de la propiedad.

Llego el receso y salió sin esperar a que Rachel pusiera las cosas en su mochila, era demasiado lenta para su gusto.

Se fue al baño y cerró la puerta viendo como algunas chicas hacían un intento de llegar al baño antes de que ella cerrara, no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Entro en el cubículo más limpio, el segundo, ese era el que siempre utilizaba. Se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y se dispuso a orinar sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del cubículo, no había por qué hacerlo, estaba completamente a solas.

Cuando termino se lavo las manos y escucho algunos golpes en la puerta, seguro varias chicas querían utilizar el baño pero ella no se iba a apresurar por un par de noobs, ella era Quinn Fabray, no tenía por qué apresurarse por nadie.

Apenas salió del baño vio a unas diez chicas quejándose, basto que levantara una ceja para que todas se callaran de repente, sonrió con los labios ladeados y se fue a buscar a su enana novia, necesitaba urgente su dosis de amor.

La vio guardando algunas cosas en el casillero, menos mal ella no tenia cuadernos por qué sino tendría que encontrarse con Jewfro al lado del suyo cada vez que los necesitara, le dieron escalofríos de solo pensar en ese chico.

Se acerco a su morena y la tomo de la cintura haciendo que la chica volteara la cabeza para ver quien osaba tocarla.

-No tienes derecho a tocarme ni un pelo Fabray – le escupió aun enfadada.

-Awww, alguien está en sus días – se gano un buen golpe en el brazo pero eso no le impidió acercarse más a Rachel y juntar sus frentes con amor – no te enojes amor, sabes que bromeo – Rachel la miro con desconfianza, que le hablara en susurros siempre había provocado debilidad en ella, tanto física como mentalmente.

-Lo sé, pero podrías intentar no hacerlo de vez en cuando Quinn, sabes que puedes intentarlo – parecía casi un ruego a los oídos de Quinn, por eso rodo los ojos pensando que Rachel era demasiado exagerada – no me mires así.

-Así como – beso rápidamente los labios de su chica y apenas esta quería seguir hablando la volvía a besar, haciendo que Rachel sonriera divertida entre besos – te amo.

-Mmm – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras la besaban, la quería demasiado como para enojarse con ella.

-Vamos al auditorio – susurro acercándose más a Rachel.

-No podemos – dijo apenas separándose para volver a besarla.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto besándole el cuello

-Por qué nos quedaría poco tiempo para el almue…

-Al carajo el almuerzo, no me puedo aguantar, te quiero desde que te vi llegar – gruño cuando la pierna de Rachel choco contra su miembro.

-¡Quinn! Pueden vernos, no hagas eso – le dijo golpeando suavemente su estomago para que se separara lo suficiente, dio una mirada rápida al pasillo y noto que no había casi nadie, y los que estaban, no se interesaron en ellas.

-Vamos Rach, no me hagas obligarte – dijo en broma intentando tomarla entre sus brazos como si la fuera a alzar.

-Déjame en paz, solo faltan tres horas para que nos vayamos – respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Tres horas! No voy a aguantarme tres horas, y sabes que apenas lleguemos no vamos a poder ni respirar, ese niño se lleva toda nuestra energía – tomo a Rachel del brazo y tiro de ella. Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás acostumbrada a esa situación, no es que no quisiera, es que no podía permitirse que la expulsaran del instituto si las descubrían, ya mucho le habían soportado faltando a algunas clases por cuidar a Liam.

-No lo llames niño, es nuestro bebe – reprendió a Quinn que le sonrió traviesamente.

-Es un pequeño demonio – otro golpe, daba igual, ya habían llegado al auditorio y obtendría lo que quería – ven aquí – la puso delante de ella y la abrazo por la espalda para guiarla a su lugar especial, aprovecho para dejar un sinfín de besos en el cuello de Rachel que ya se dejaba llevar.

No demoro más la situación y apenas llego detrás de las cortinas comenzó a sobar los pechos de Rachel que seguía dándole la espalda y se frotaba en ella, sobretodo con su trasero, haciendo que la moviera su cadera también.

-Estas tan buena que te follaria todo el día – Rachel sonrió divertida por la falta de romanticismo de Quinn, siempre había sido así, no se iba a quejar a esta altura de la vida.

Se volteo y miro a su chica que esperaba impaciente alguna muestra de cariño, así que se arrodillo y le bajo rápido la cremallera para aliviar un poco la tensión sexual en Quinn.

Froto con su mano sobre la ropa interior de Quinn y el increíble bulto frente a ella. Quinn hecho la cabeza hacia atrás moviéndose contra la mano de Rachel, esperando por los dioses del Olimpo que su novia decidiera darle aun más placer.

-Joder Rae, no me hagas esperar cariño – Rachel la observo con seriedad y ante la mirada de Quinn, bajo el bóxer negro, alejándose un poco para no ser golpeada por la enorme erección que apareció frente a ella, se lamio los labios y cerro las piernas por todo el placer que sintió de solo ver en ese estado a Quinn.

Lo tomo con su mano y froto la punta rosada haciendo gemir más fuerte a Quinn, movió lentamente su mano haciéndola sufrir un rato, ahora ya estaba pagando suficiente por todos los papelitos que ella recibió en clases.

-Rae… -se quejo la rubia, antes de que volviera a mirar a su chica sintió unos labios alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el placer – Mierda…

Cuando los volvió a abrir, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada de Rachel, lamiendo su miembro como si fuera un caramelo, dejo escapar suspiros desesperados e intento tomar por el cabello a la morena pero esta la miro desafiante como diciéndole "no te atrevas" así que solo se quedo ahí, ni siquiera la dejaba moverse, la tenia firmemente agarrada de la base para impedir su movimiento.

Se rio internamente por lo controladora que podía ser Rachel.

Muchos creían que era ella la que llevaba el control de la relación, pero desde la puerta del hogar hacia adentro, era Rachel quien controlaba todo, hasta lo que cenarían.

-Creo que con eso… es más que suficiente –Quinn la miro con temor, creyó que podía ser una venganza por molestarla en clases, pero al verla llegar hasta un mesón cercano, sentarse sobre él y abrirse de piernas, dejándole ver lo que había allí, supo que eso estaba recién comenzando.

Agarro su erección y froto lentamente mientras se acercaba a su novia sin dejar de mirarla, le lanzo una sonrisa petulante e hizo un movimiento gracioso con sus caderas haciendo reír a Rachel, esa era Quinn, hacia cosas completamente inapropiadas cambiando por completo cualquier situación, pero era esa espontaneidad lo que la había enamorado completamente, no podía dejar de amar cada uno de esos pequeños detalles.

Se siguió acercando mientras su chica se recuperaba de la risa.

-¿Quieres esto? – susurro cuando se acerco lo suficiente mostrándole el miembro en su mano.

Rachel asintió siguiéndole el juego – Y tu quieres esto – respondió levantando un poco su falda, suficiente para dejarle ver que estaba completamente mojada.

Se miraron con fiereza, no querían seguir esperando.

La rubia se acerco velozmente a su chica y la besó con fuerza, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse al sentir ese duro miembro golpear su entrepierna.

-Oh dios Quinn, hazlo ya – se movió hacia un lado la ropa interior sin esperar respuesta de su chica, solo el acto de verla masturbarse le hizo saber que le iban a conceder su deseo – Aaahhh... – apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Quinn cuando sintió la primera penetración.

-Esto querías no – dijo entrando y saliendo con fuerza de su novia.

-Si… oh dios… así Quinn, lo haces tan bien – escucho el mueble bajo ella crujir por el movimiento.

Sentía como su interior se estiraba al mismo tiempo que Quinn crecía aun mas si era posible, llegando a tocar lugares que la llevaban a alucinar mientras le hacían el amor.

De un momento a otro, Quinn salió de ella por completo y la volteo suavemente, le bajo la ropa interior hasta quitársela por completo e hizo que se aferrara al final del mesón con sus manos, dejando su trasero al aire y a su completa disposición. No la hizo esperar y la volvió a penetrar, golpeando con más fuerza que antes. La sujeto de la cintura para mantenerla en el mismo sitio y adquirió una rapidez casi inhumana.

-Quinn…mi amor… por favor…ahh… - sentía los testículos de Quinn golpear su clítoris, haciéndola enloquecer de placer.

-Vente para mi cielo… vamos Rae… yo se que quieres – le dijo con suavidad acariciando la espalda de su chica con una mano mientras seguía moviéndose.

-Estoy tan cerca… - cada embestida la hacía tambalearse, Quinn no tenia piedad cuando tomaban esa posición, era como si una parte animal la poseyera.

Bastaron algunas penetraciones mas para que Rachel llegara hasta el cielo, se arqueo por completo y Quinn aprovecho para tomarla por el hombro impidiéndole moverse para entrar hasta el fondo en ella, consiguiendo llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Dejo su semilla en Rachel al mismo tiempo que gemía y se movía arrítmicamente dentro de ella, ya su miembro se volvía flácido así que dejo a su chica tumbarse para descansar y se acomodo sobre ella, aun dentro.

-Eso… estuvo… increíble – dijo Quinn con su cabeza hundida en el cuello de Rachel. Escucho a la morena reírse ligeramente y eso basto para hacerla sonreír, amaba con locura a esa enana.

-Siempre es increíble – Respondió una más recuperada Rachel.

Esperaron unos minutos más y se acomodaron la ropa para regresar, la última clase que tenían era español así que se podían relajar un poco con el profesor Schuester, que nunca les exigía demasiado.

-Ufff, deberíamos darnos un baño – sugirió Quinn – no podemos llegar a clases oliendo a sexo.

-No sé si tenemos tiempo…

-A Will no le va a molestar.

-A Will nunca le molesta, el problema está en aprovecharnos de su voluntad – dijo tomando la mano de su novia para salir del auditorio, hecho una última mirada a su lugar preferido en esa escuela.

-¿Prefieres que los demás se den cuenta?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la opinión de los demás? – respondió divertida.

-Desde que huelo a sexo y mi novia también, solo es por eso – se miro la ropa arrugada y se acerco a Rachel para olerla – Sip, es sexo.

-¡No hagas eso! Es desagradable.

-Tú eres desagradable – vio la mirada de advertencia de Rachel y se rio con ganas - Es broma…

-Todo es broma para ti.

-Y tú me amas de todos modos.

-Puede ser…

-Puede ser – respondió imitando la voz de Rachel haciendo que ambas rieran.

-Eres imposible, vamos a darnos ese baño, sin juegos – la apunto amenazadoramente.

-Ya, ya, sin juegos, vamos rápido que quiero comer algo después.

-No alcanzamos… -se quejo Rachel.

-Shhh, eso lo vemos después– Llegaron al vestuario y comprobaron como siempre si había alguien dentro, pero todos debían estar en los comedores, así que se apresuraron a llegar a las duchas y sacarse la ropa para bañarse y quedar presentables. Tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en salir, sin juegos, como prometió Quinn. Después se fueron a clase del señor Schuester y Quinn tuvo que aguantar toda la hora sin haber comido nada desde el desayuno, al menos había tenido un buen tiempo con su novia, ese era motivo suficiente para no quejarse o molestar a Rachel de nuevo.

Salieron del establecimiento y se dirigieron al auto de Quinn, la envidia de todos los estudiantes de William McKinley High School, un Audi tt del 2012, el cual iba a tener que cambiar en unos meses por exigencia de Rachel, la cual decía que necesitaban algo con menos velocidad y más espacio, y ella no lo refutaba, por qué sabía que su hijo pronto iba a necesitar salir más seguido de la casa, pues se estaba convirtiendo en un hermoso e inquieto niño de un año y medio.

-No te estaciones en las flores de papá – le recordó Rachel mirando hacia las ventanas de su casa, cada día cuando llegaban de la escuela, Liam las esperaba con su abuelo, Hiram, en uno de las ventanas hasta que ellas aparecían. Ese día no fue la excepción, sonrió por la ternura que le causaba siempre la misma escena.

-Ahí está el bebe de mamá – susurró casi para sí misma.

Quinn estaciono frente a la pequeña casa que tenia la familia Berry y tomo los bolsos de ambas para bajar del auto, Rachel apenas cerró la puerta vio a su hijo y su padre salir al jardín. Liam intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su abuelo para correr hacia Rachel, claro, Hiram no lo podía dejar correr por la calle, así que siguió sosteniéndolo mientras una apresurada Rachel iba en su búsqueda.

-Aquí esta mamá, Liam, mamá llego a casa – Rachel se acercó a su bebe y lo tomo en sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Que tal Hiram – saludo Quinn al hombre, recibiendo solo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo. Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, sobretodo por qué esa "rubia insufrible" había embarazado a su pequeña diva, por qué según él, no ayudaba a Rachel con nada y porque no veía futuro en ella para mantener a una familia.

El pequeño Liam se mantenía ajeno a esa escena y en cambio tomaba el rostro de su mamá Rachel por las mejillas y reía feliz por tenerla de vuelta.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también estoy feliz de verte – le decía Rachel al pequeño besando su rubio cabello.

-Máma, mama – repetir una y otra vez Liam en un intento de comunicarse.

-¿Qué hay de mí, no hay un poco de amor para mami? – Quinn se adelanto aun con ambos bolsos colgando de uno de sus hombros y estiro los brazos para recibir a su pequeño, que no tardo en abrazarla de vuelta – WOhhh, ese sí que es un gran abrazo principito – elevo a su pequeño por el aire provocando que riera y se metiera un puño en la boca.

-¡No tan alto Quinn! – la reprendía Rachel, resoplando al ver que esta no se iba a detener, al contrario, lo lanzaba aun más arriba – ¿Cómo se porto Liam, papa? – Se volteo a ver a su padre que miraba la escena con los labios fruncidos.

-Igual que siempre, mientras no tenga una mala influencia cerca siempre se porta bien – espetó con disgusto mirando de reojo a Quinn.

Rachel rodo los ojos, ella no pensaba que Quinn fuera una mala influencia, solo era un poco… despistada, eso era todo.

-¿Se comió toda la comida que le deje?

-Mmm, dejo un poco, pero le di frutas picadas como a él le gustan y se las comió todas – le explico a su hija esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Pff, cada día cuesta más que coma – dijo preocupada mirando a su pequeño, era idéntico a Quinn, aun no encontraba algún tipo de parecido con ella – Quizás debería llevarlo donde la doctora Beiste.

-Nah, no te preocupes, debe ser por qué está descubriendo lo que más le gusta y lo que no, a esta edad los niños son muy mañosos –paso un brazo por los hombros de su hija y tiro de ella para llevarla dentro, donde ya estaban Quinn y Liam, la primera encendiendo el televisor, el segundo esperando pacientemente a que comenzara High Five, su programa favorito. La rubia se tiro en la alfombra y sentó a su hijo en su regazo.

-No puede ver la televisión, es hora de dormir la siesta – dijo Hiram cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada.

-Puede ver la tele un rato – dijo volteándose a mirar la pantalla nuevamente.

-Si toma la siesta más tarde no va a querer dormir en la noche, y al final es mi hija la que se tiene que quedar despierta hasta altas horas – Rachel solo se quedaba mirando desde la cocina mientras hacía la leche de Liam, observando con cautela todo lo que se decía o hacia por si tenía que intervenir de repente.

Quinn se paso una mano por el cabello con cansancio.

-Media hora más de televisión no van a hacer ni una diferencia, puede verla media hora – explico sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Media hora van a hacer una diferencia, por qué el duerme una hora y media, entonces se va a despertar muy tarde.

-¡Entonces lo hacemos dormir solo una hora! – exclamó con enfado volteando de nuevo. Era frustrante como ese hombre se metía en donde no le correspondía, ella era la otra madre de Liam, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su hijo.

Rachel miro a su pequeño, se notaba que estaba cansado, sabía que su padre lo hacía jugar durante toda la mañana para que tomara una siesta en las tardes, y era lo mejor para él, aun era muy pequeño como para mantenerse despierto todo el día. Lamentablemente iba a tener que contradecir a su novia.

-Quinn… - interrumpió al fin Rachel – creo que Liam necesita descansar – explico dulcemente señalando a su hijo. La rubia bajo lentamente la mirada hacia su hijo y se avergonzó al verlo mirando hacia ella con ojos somnolientos, se veía cansado y un poco confundido por la discusión, alternando su verde mirada entre ella, su abuelo y su otra madre.

-L-lo voy a… hacer dormir – dijo casi en un susurro levantándose con Liam encima y dirigiéndose luego a las escaleras, ni siquiera miro a Hiram, eso haría que el hombre solo se burlara de ella, como siempre.

-¿Puedes darle la leche? – Rachel elevo el biberón que tenía en su mano y vio a Quinn asentir acercándose a ella para tomarlo. El incomodo silencio en la sala solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión y el baile que en ese momento protagonizaban los conductores del programa infantil – Gracias cariño –agrego regalándole un beso en la mejilla, y una caricia en el cabello de Liam.

Vio subir por las escaleras a su novia y a su hijo, quien balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Quinn. Volteo a mirar a su padre, que la miraba con un gesto indescifrable.

-¿A qué hora llega papá? – pregunto intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-En dos horas más, tuvo que ir al laboratorio a hacer unas pruebas – respondió, comenzando a recoger con ayuda de su hija los juguetes que Liam había dejado tirados por doquier.

-Al menos ahora llega… - Padre e hija se miraron con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, era un hecho que el divorcio iba a ocurrir pronto, al menos para Rachel, que había visto como la relación entre sus padres iba muriendo desde que tenía diez años.

-Quizás debería pasar más tiempo en el laboratorio – bromeo Hiram – al menos ahí se siente a gusto.

-¡Papa! No digas esas cosas, a mi me encanta tenerlo acá… - exclamo suavemente con un hilo de voz. Quinn debía estar haciendo dormir a Liam en ese momento.

Hiram vio a su hija y se dio cuenta de su error, Rachel aun era una niña, apenas tenía diecisiete años, necesitaba a Leroy, aun tenía la esperanza de ver a su padre llegar a la casa y comportarse como si se sintiera feliz de verla a ella y a su nieto, aunque la realidad estuviera un poco lejana.

-Lo sé cariño, solo bromeo, también es bueno verlo por acá – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Créeme que el también te extraña cariño…

Rachel miro a su padre, intentando notar algún atisbo de falsedad en sus palabras, pero sonaban tan sinceras que suspiro con alivio, se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla con cariño.

-Eres el mejor papa del mundo – soltó, provocando una alegre risa en Hiram – No te rías, te lo digo en serio, Liam no podría tener un mejor abuelo y yo no podría tener un mejor papá – Su padre la observo ruborizado, haciéndola sonreír – Voy a ver a Liam, conociendo a Quinn aun no lo hace dormir.

-Sabía que iba a pasar esto – espeto el hombre negando con la cabeza con frustración – de alguna manera tenía que ganar, es una inmadura.

-No digas eso, Quinn lo intenta… - vio a su padre reír con ironía.

-Si no lo hacía antes, que te hace pensar que va a recapacitar ahora. ¿Te tengo que recordar todos los meses que estuviste completamente sola cuidándolo?

-Solo fueron dos – trato de justificar a su novia - Ha madurado, te lo prometo.

-Fueron dos meses sin venir a verte a ti o a Liam, mas los otros meses desde que nació, siendo una persona casi ausente en la crianza de su hijo – suspiro con cansancio agachando la cabeza – Pero si tu le crees, si en verdad tienes fe en ella no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, es tu familia la que estas construyendo.

-Lo sé… Gracias por cuidar de Liam, pá.– dijo con un nudo en la garganta, mirando hacia la escalera – Mejor voy a ver como están esos dos.

Escucho a su padre encender el televisor a un volumen bajo, a medida que iba subiendo ni un ruido mas se escuchaba, solo el de una suave melodía que sonaba desde el cuarto de Liam, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se apresuro a ponerse junto a la puerta del cuarto para poder observar. Se mordió el labio inferior, amor era lo único que sentía en ese momento al ver la imagen de su novia con el bebe en sus brazos.

Aunque Liam ya tenía un año y cinco meses, aun se dormía solo cuando alguien lo mecía en sus brazos. Eso Quinn lo sabía a la perfección, y por eso no dudaba en complacerlo cada vez que podía a la hora de hacerlo dormir, y si una canción ayudaba en la tarea, pues ella también lo hacía.

"…Tell me, Little Prince, now when did you last let your heart decide.

I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder,

Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride"

Su hijo aun se mantenía despierto, con una manito puesta justo sobre el mentón de Quinn parecía hipnotizado escuchando a su madre cantarle, era exactamente lo mismo que causaba en ella, que por alguna extraña razón, o quizás por amor, no podía dejar de observarla.

"A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view,

No one to tell us no, or where to go,

Or say we're only dreaming"

Tuvo la intención de interferir e integrarse a la canción, pero ese momento no era de ella, era de Quinn y Liam, y parecía que la rubia no iba a tener tanta dificultad para hacer dormir al pequeño, por qué a medida que continuaba la canción, Liam cerraba gradualmente sus hermosos ojos y se iba quedando dormido. Miro por la habitación buscando el biberón y cuando lo encontró vio que estaba hasta la mitad, pero eso no la alarmo, ese biberón era más grande del que tomaba normalmente.

"A whole new world,

That's where we'll be,

A thrilling chase,

A wondrous place,

For you and me…"

La rubia termino de cantar casi en un susurro, acerco a su hijo ya dormido a la cama con forma de auto que le había comprado y lo dejo con suavidad ahí, rodeándolo de almohadas para que no se dañara si se llegaba a despertar.

Prendió el monitor de bebes y se llevo uno con ella.

Después volteo y no se sorprendió al ver allí a Rachel, le sonrió a su morena novia y se acerco a ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios que fue bien correspondido.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? – la cuestiono rodeando con los brazos su pequeña cintura.

-Tal vez – respondió atrayendo a la rubia, la dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro – ¿no vas a llamar a Judy?

-¿Para qué? - pregunto Quinn soltándose del agarre en el que se habían mantenido hasta ese entonces.

-Como que para que, seguro quiere saber donde estas.

-Pffff, es obvio que estoy aquí Rach – dijo con humor.

-¡Quinn! Judy te pidió que le avisaras si no llegabas a casa, da igual donde estés, imagina que te estaba esperando para comer…

-Le dije que íbamos a comer en la escuela… a propósito, tengo hambre – la castaña frunció los labios con un gesto idéntico al que hacia Hiram.

-También yo… pero no te voy a preparar nada si no llamas a tu mama - espeto cruzándose de brazo.

-Entonces me voy a McDonald – vio la cara que puso la morena y rio por lo bajo para no despertar a Liam.

-¡No te atrevas! – El dramatismo de Rachel la hizo reír aun más – Se que estas bromeando, te encanta mi comida, y sé que vas a llamar a tu mama después – Se acerco a su novia y la abrazo con cariño.

-Me encanta tu comida, por eso vas a llevar este hermoso trasero… – le tomo el trasero con ambas manos y lo masajeo ganándose una sonrisa coqueta de Rachel –… a la cocina y me vas a preparar una tortilla.

-De acuerdo – beso suavemente a su novia y se alejo de ella dirigiéndose a la puerta y deteniéndose allí para voltear a verla – tu quédate aquí hasta que llames a Judy, y después me muestras el identificador de llamadas – le dijo con tono autoritario, medio en broma medio en serio.

Continuó su camino hacia la cocina y alcanzó a escuchar un quejido de Quinn.

Paso por el cuarto de su bebe y vio si estaba todo bien, todo seguía perfecto y el pequeño Liam dormía con los brazos completamente extendidos sobre su cabeza, adorable, hasta en eso se parecía a Quinn.

Siguió su camino hacia la cocina y vio a su papa mirar la televisión con los pies apoyados en una pelota saltarina que le había regalado su tía a Liam. Por supuesto, si el pequeño aun no tenía la habilidad ni siquiera para caminar correctamente, mucho menos iba a saber utilizar esa cosa.

-Papa, voy a cocinar algo para mí y para Quinn, ¿quieres que te prepare comida también a ti? – su padre volteo a verla y le sonrió.

-No gracias cariño, yo comí temprano, con Liam… Espera, ¿creí que ibas a comer en la escuela? – cuestiono confundido.

Rachel se sonrojo furiosamente ante el recuerdo de lo que paso en la escuela para hacerla perder el almuerzo.

-S-sí, pero… Quinn estaba algo atrasada en la clase de Español y la tuve q-que… ayudar – balbuceó, menos mal su padre estaba muy pendiente del capítulo que se estrenaba de "The Simpsons" como para notar su estado.

-Mhmm, podría dedicarse a esta hora a estudiar, en vez de hacerte perder el tiempo y perder de paso tu almuerzo – mencionó entre dientes.

-Eso le digo siempre, pero sabes cómo es.

-Oh sí, sí que lo sé.

Volteó de nuevo y dejo a su padre seguir viendo su amada comedia, se había librado de un momento bastante bochornoso.

Busco tranquilamente en la nevera todo lo que iba a necesitar, por suerte su padre se había hecho vegetariano por ella, así no tenían que hacer gastos demás por alimentarse de manera diferente… En verdad era el mejor papá del mundo.

Se dispuso a cocinar, era como su propia terapia, desde que había tenido a Liam había sufrido de manera ligera una depresión post-parto, y tuvo que buscar su propia terapia en cualquiera de las cosas que tenía que hacer en su vida diaria, cocinar se le daba excelente así que fue esa siempre su primera opción.

Aprovecho de hacer la comida de Liam para esa tarde y la guardó en la nevera, cuando estaba por hacer las tortillas escucho los pasos de Quinn bajando por la escalera y dirigirse directamente a la cocina, ignorando por completo a su padre.

-Tengo hambre – fue lo primero que escucho, miro a su rubia con los ojos entrecerrados y solo recibió un beso enviado por el aire de su parte.

-En diez minutos está listo, ¿crees que puedas esperar?

-No – respondió simplemente – pero tengo que hacerlo de todos modos – agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Exacto. – La señaló con la espátula que tenía en sus manos – ayúdame a poner la mesa.

-Si Jefa – comenzó a hacer lo que le pedía su novia, estuvo buscando cada cosa que necesitaba hasta que escucho de nuevo la voz de Rachel.

-¿Llamaste a tu mama?

-No

Volteo a verla con enfado y se relajo cuando vio la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Es broma, si la llamé – dijo riendo.

-Basta de bromas, tenemos que hablar de algo importante – suspiró viendo las tortillas, estaban listas para servirse, antes de lo que se había propuesto.

La rubia se sentó y espero a que le sirvieran su comida para preguntar, cuando vio a su novia sentarse frente a ella en la pequeña mesa de la cocina habló – ¿De qué hay que hablar?

-De Liam – dijo Rachel comenzando a comer – necesitamos ponerle las vacunas que le corresponden ahora.

-Y que hay con eso – pregunto desorientada.

Rachel la miro sorprendida.

-Como que qué hay con eso, tenemos que ir a ponerle algunas vacunas Quinn.

-Sí, lo sé, eso acabas de decir, y eso vamos a hacer ¿no? – cuestionó concentrada en su comida.

-Quinn… tenemos que hablar de esto, no es como decir "ok, vamos a ponerle las vacunas y ya", hay que pedir una cita, hay que revisar de nuevo el asunto del seguro, por qué sabes que olvidaste pagar la ultima cuota – le explico con paciencia – tenemos que pensar bien en que vacunas vamos a ponerle, porque hay algunas que no me convencen. En el noticiero la semana pasada decían que algunas vacuna tenían exceso de mercurio, eso hace que los niños se desarrollen como autistas, ¿puedes creerlo? No quiero que a Liam le pase algo, es difícil la vida de un niño autista Quinn.

Toda esa verborrea la tenia completamente confundida, ella lo único que hacia siempre era depositar el dinero en la cuenta del seguro medico de Liam.

-¿Autistas?

-¡Sí!, bueno… era una de las posibilidades – respondió dudando.

-La doctora Beiste nos va a guiar ¿no? De ella si me fio, yo no tengo idea de vacunas Rach.

-Ni yo… entonces vamos a pedir una cita con ella y le pedimos información – comenzó a comer un poco más tranquila, pero recordó el tema del seguro – ¿ya pagaste la deuda del seguro?

Quinn detuvo su tenedor, había estado por tomar un buen bocado en su boca – Mmm, no.

Rachel resopló – me prometiste hacerlo el miércoles pasado, ¿por qué aun no lo haces?

-L-lo olvidé – balbuceó un poco avergonzada.

-No me jodas Quinn – susurró con enfado – es lo único que te pedí durante dos semanas, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

-Es que, no sé, la internet puede distraer mucho – se justifico.

-¿"la internet puede distraer mucho"? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu excusa? – Vio a Quinn agachar la cabeza y dejar su comida de lado – Quinn – la llamo ganándose su atención – Te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad – comenzó a decir – No, Liam y yo te estamos dando una nueva oportunidad.

-Lo sé amor…

-No lo sabes – espetó - Has estado ya meses comportándote como una madre, al fin – Vio el gesto de dolor que hizo su novia y supo que se había excedido, pero valía la pena para hacerla recapacitar… una vez más – no lo arruines de nuevo amor – terminó de decir suavizando su voz.

-Lo siento, yo… en verdad lo olvide, lo hare esta noche, para mañana va a estar listo para ser usado otra vez.

-Voy a confiar en ti.

Quinn asintió y le sonrió con timidez. Rachel era la única persona con la que se había comportado alguna vez como realmente era, con ella y su hijo, no creía que alguien más hubiera visto esa parte más… emocional de su parte.

-¿Pagaron el internet acá? Podría hacerlo ahora – sugirió Quinn

-No. Papa dijo que este mes no íbamos a poder así que… vas a tener que hacerlo después – la morena se dispuso a levantar los platos ya vacios para lavarlos, y mientras ella hacia esta acción, Quinn la observara atenta.

-Si quieres lo puedo pagar también.

Rachel volteo a mirarla sin gesto alguno – Ya hablamos de eso Quinn, acá no puedes pagar nada – respondió tranquila.

-Pero no es solo por ustedes, también es por Liam, puede que necesites internet para hacer alguna consulta o no sé, ¿sabes cuando tiene que dejar los pañales? Es algo que podrías consultar en internet – trato de convencerla provocando una sonrisa en Rachel.

-Entonces te llamaría a ti y te pediría que busques algo en internet por mí.

-¿Pagaste la cuenta de tu móvil? – Pregunto sorprendida, hace meses Rachel no pagaba esa cuenta tampoco.

-Errrm, no – respondió ruborizada, ellos no se podían dar esos "lujos" o era comprarle más ropa, pañales y comida a Liam o pagar esas cosas, y ella siempre iba a poner como prioridad a su hijo.

-¿Lo ves? Puede que me tengas que llamar por cualquier emergencia, al menos déjame pagar el móvil, es importante amor.

-Lo voy a pensar – Rachel terminó con su labor y caminó hacia Quinn, se sentó en una de sus piernas y Quinn paso sus brazos por la cintura de su chica.

-Si vivieras conmigo no tendríamos estos problemas – le susurró, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de su novia.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar ahora – rasco el cabello rubio de Quinn y cerró los ojos al sentir algunos besos en su cuello – Liam necesita que alguien lo cuide en las mañanas y papá es la opción perfecta.

-Porque está desempleado, cuando vuelva a tener un trabajo ya no va a poder cuida de Liam – respondió mirándola.

Rachel frunció los labios pensativa, era verdad que su padre se estaba dando un tiempo para buscar un trabajo mientras su otro padre los mantenía, era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de hacerse cargo de su hijo en las mañanas, tenían que buscar una solución a eso también.

-En tu casa tampoco lo van a cuidar, Judy es una empresaria, no tiene tiempo para cuidar a un bebe.

-Podemos contratar a una niñera, solo unos meses, mientras terminamos la escuela – sugirió.

-No lo sé… dejar a Liam con un extraño – mostró su preocupación, era la única opción que podían tener, no conocían a alguien de confianza que pudiera cuidar a su hijo, ni siquiera habían familiares cerca en Lima.

-¿Lo pensamos después?

-Eso creo, seguro papa me va a decir cuando comience a buscar un nuevo trabajo.

-Entonces no nos preocupemos de eso ahora – volvió a besar el cuello de su chica haciendo que esta se acercara mas a ella. Escucho algunos suspiros en Rachel que la hicieron excitarse casi al instante, pero una risa de Hiram la hizo volver a la realidad, a ambas.

-Creo que mejor…vamos a hacer algunos deberes mientras Liam duerme.

Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

-Yo no tengo deberes.

-Claro que los tienes, solo que no lo sabes – negó con la cabeza y tomo el brazo de su novia para llevarla escaleras arriba.

-Papa, vamos a estar haciendo deberes – aviso a su padre que la miro sonriente, ver sus caricaturas cambiaba por completo su estado de ánimo.

-Bueno cariño. ¡Ah!, iré a la tienda en unas horas, me avisas si necesitas algo.

-En realidad iba a ir este fin de semana con Quinn – la rubia miro hacia otro lado – necesitamos comprar más cosas para Liam.

-Vaya, que suerte tiene Liam, tener DOS madres que se hacen cargo de él – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Papa… - sabia por donde iba a de nuevo la conversación.

-Déjalo Rae, tiene razón, Liam tiene mucha suerte por tener DOS madres, DOS personas preocupándose por él, como corresponde, el no necesita de nadie más – escupió la rubia, cuando Hiram estaba a punto de levantarse Rachel tuvo que jalar de Quinn para que no se metiera en problemas.

-Está bien, ¡ya basta! Vamos Quinn – tiro de ella y la llevo arriba bajo la atenta mirada de Hiram.

-No sigas empeorando la situación – soltó con frustración Rachel cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-¡él la hace difícil! ¡Yo he estado cambiando Rae, de verdad lo estoy intentando! – exclamó enfurecida la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama y tiraba de su cabello colerizada.

-No levantes la voz, Liam se puede… - resoplo con cansancio cuando escucho el llanto de su bebe en la otra habitación, miro con reproche a Quinn antes de salir rápidamente para ir a ver a su hijo.

Antes de pasar por la puerta se tomo un respiro para que Liam no la viera en ese estado, no era la idea que él la pasara mal por problemas que otros habían causado.

Abrió con lentitud y se asomo, aun se escuchaba el llanto de su bebe. Lo vio sentado en la cama con el cabello completamente desordenado, como si estuviera electrizado, y tenía lágrimas corriendo por su pequeña carita que ahora se veía un poco roja por el esfuerzo de llorar.

-Ven aquí amor, no pasa nada – lo tomó cuando el pequeño estiro sus brazos hacia su madre – ¿Te asustó el ruido que hizo mami? – Le pregunto en un susurro mientras lo mecía, dejo un par de besos suaves en su cabeza mientras este seguía sollozando – Mami no quiso asustarte.

-mamama – dijo entre sollozos el pequeño haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Rachel.

-Lo sé cariño – sintió a Quinn entrando en la habitación pero no volteo a mirarla, estaba cansada de lidiar con Quinn ese día.

-¿Principito? – la rubia se asomó por el hombro de Rachel y tomo a esta de la cintura mientras miraba a su hijo.

-Aun le queda media hora para seguir durmiendo – dijo Rachel con tranquilidad – ¿sabes qué significa eso?

Quinn se alejo un poco de Rachel para mirarla.

-Yo lo puedo hacer dormir de nuevo – sugirió intentando tomar a su hijo.

-No se va a dormir, al contrario, va a estar más despierto que nunca, y molesto por qué no durmió lo que el quería dormir, así que va a querer jugar hasta tarde…

-Me puedo quedar con él, lo puedo llevar a casa esta noche.

-Y no solo eso, sino que no podre hacer todos los trabajos que tengo que hacer para la escuela, ni que decir del proyecto de ciencias, en ese sí que lo reprobé hace tiempo - dijo todo esto con sarcasmo sin mirarla en ningún momento, sujeto a Liam sobre su cadera y se lo llevo a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn – No te lo puedes llevar, no soporta dormir en otro lugar que no sea su cama, eso deberías saberlo – agregó antes de salir.

Esta no tardo en reaccionar y seguirla fuera de la habitación.

Está bien, había arruinado esto también, pero no era para tanto, ella podía hacerlo dormir unos minutos más pero la obstinación de Rachel no la estaba dejando ayudar.

-Amor – la llamó cuando la vio acomodando a Liam en la cama con algunos juguetes – puedo llevarlo al parque si quieres – se gano la mirada de Rachel – lo entretengo durante dos horas, le doy su comida allá, como una tarde de picnic – miro a su hijo esta vez - ¿Qué dices principito, quieres ir de picnic con mamá? – El pequeño no tenía idea de que le estaban preguntando, pero aun así sonrió y metió su puño en su boca babeándolo mientras reía – a mi me parece que el también quiere ir.

Rachel la miraba con seriedad, necesitaba a Liam jugando por lo menos dos horas, necesitaba hacer sus deberes, necesitaba a Quinn preocupándose por su pequeña familia, necesitaba que alguien le diera la comida y que este hiciera caso, necesitaba hacer una lista con las cosas que necesitaba su bebe en la tienda, necesitaba ir… Se detuvo en ese instante y cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo, el estrés la tenia constantemente pendiente de muchas cosas. Si Quinn se quería hacer cargo dos horas no se lo iba a negar, era su hijo también, no es como si se pudiera negar.

-Es algo tarde, así que lo tienes que llevar abrigado – señalo causando una sonrisa en Quinn que se apresuro a buscar el bolso de Liam para poner en el todo lo que iba a necesitar – ponle unas toallitas húmedas extra.

-¿De estas? – pregunto sacándolas de un cajón.

-Sí. También llévale un par extra de zapatos y calcetines, siempre termina embarrándose los que lleva puesto – le pidió mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama, ya podía sentir el relajo llegar a su cuerpo.

-¿Tiene comida preparada?

-Sí, la dejé en la nevera, tienes que recalentarla antes de irte, y te la llevas en el termo de High Five.

-Anotado – termino de hacer el bolso y cuando estaba por salir a recalentar la comida escuchó a Rachel.

-Quinn – cuando vio la sonrisa de su novia levanto una ceja, una se podía esperar cualquier cosa de esas sonrisas.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que cambiarle el pañal – escucho la risa de Rachel y vio a Liam levantarse en la cama para mirar a su madre mientras tenía un lego en una de sus manos, se lamento por el trabajo que le tocaba hacer.

A pesar de que todos en la escuela conocían su condición y que incluso tenía un hijo con Rachel Berry, todos la respetaban y la consideraban para ir a fiestas, las porristas seguían anotando sus números en el casillero de la rubia, los chicos la incluían en todas sus bromas, y nadie, absolutamente nadie se debía estar imaginando a Quinn "cambiadora de pañales" Fabray haciendo su trabajo como mamá. Por eso se reía Rachel, porque la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que era lo que menos le gustaba hacer.

-Oh rayos – miro a su hijo que intentaba saltar en la cama siendo detenido por Rachel – Esta bien, entre más rápido menos doloroso – agarró a su hijo como si fuera un bolso bajo su brazo y lo llevo al baño que habían acondicionado para poder hacer esa tarea. Lo sentó en el mesón y con cuidado lo hizo recostarse, no sin tener que luchar un poco con el pequeño.

-Liam, obedece a mami, hay que cambiar ese sucio pañal – el bebe no colaboraba como ella quisiera pero al menos pudo sacarle el pequeño pantalón de pijama que ella misma le había puesto antes – Eso es – Se quedo mirando a su pequeño, aun no podía sentir ningún olor fuerte, pero estaba segura que ahí estaba su peor pesadilla, riéndose de ella, como Liam lo hacía también.

-De que te ríes enano – el pequeño estiro con fuerza sus piernas consiguiendo golpearla en el estomago – No Liam, sin golpes – negó con la cabeza tratando de explicarle pero el pequeño estaba en su propio mundo, levantó ambas piernas en el aire y las mantuvo ahí con sus manos y Quinn tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca por la arcada que sintió – Oh dios, ¡Rach! – llamo a su novia mientras se alejaba de Liam sujetándolo con una mano para que no se moviera mucho – ¡Rach! – Llamó una vez más – Como puedes hacer eso, eres vegetariano, no debería oler así.

-¿Que pasa? – llego Rachel adormilada, se había quedado dormida en la cama.

-No puedo hacerlo – señalo con su cabeza al bebe que seguía en la misma posición.

Rachel miro en esa dirección y se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo evitar reír con fuerza.

-No te rías, joder, ¡no sabes cómo huele! Seguro Hiram le dio algo raro – resopló cuando el bebe movió como un loco sus piernas.

-Se como huele Quinn, soy yo quien lo cambia todos los días – se acerco a su dañada novia y le beso tiernamente la mejilla – Liam, mira lo que tengo para ti mi amor – Rachel le entrego al bebe el frasco del talco bien sellado haciendo que el bebe se distrajera un rato para jugar con su improvisado juguete, cuando el bebe dejo de moverse quito rápidamente las banditas del pañal y levanto ambas piernas de Liam con una mano, sacando el pañal y al mismo tiempo limpiando con el mismo el trasero del bebe, olía fatal, era cierto, pero de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a aguantar la respiración durante algunos segundos y a hacer el proceso lo más rápido posible.

Cerró el pañal sucio con las mismas banditas y lo tiro en el basurero que había a un costado, tomo un pañal nuevo y lo dejo en el mesón.

-¿Puedes lavarlo? Ya no huele mal, creo que le quite la mayor parte del popó.

-¿Popó? ¿En serio? Eso no era popó, era… una bomba fétida, de esas que hacia cuando tenía diez años.

-No seas infantil, lávalo, sécalo, y cámbiale el pañal – la señalo amenazadoramente a modo de juego, se lavo las manos y se fue sin mirar atrás de nuevo a su amada cama.

-Bien Principito, ahora somos tu y yo.

Se dispuso a hacer lo que Rachel le pidió que hiciera, era un poco más fácil cuando había salido casi toda la "popó" de esa fábrica de popó que tenia por hijo. Termino de recoger lo que necesitaba y se fue al parque más cercano de la casa de los Berry's.

Estuvo como prometió, dos horas con Liam, paseando, tomándole algunas fotografías con su móvil, le compró una pequeña paleta, le dio de comer y para su tranquilidad esta vez si se lo comió todo. Tuvo que usar su buen estado físico para correr detrás de él cada vez que este quería seguir a uno de los niños mayores que jugaban a su alrededor, era demasiado pequeño para jugar con ellos, así que antes de que se acercara demasiado Quinn tenía que volver a llevarlo a un lugar seguro, cosa que al final se terminó convirtiendo en un pequeño juego en el que el travieso bebe arrancaba de su madre y su madre corría tras él.

Como predijo Rachel, se ensució tanto los zapatos que hubo que cambiarlos antes de irse, lo abrigo bien para que no se resfriara y lo subió en el coche de paseo.

Sorprendentemente Liam no hizo ningún escándalo cuando lo saco del parque, como normalmente hacia, sino que se quedo satisfecho y disfruto del paseo de regreso jugando con un peluche de la Rana René que Hiram le había comprado.

Cuando llegaron a casa el sol se estaba justo poniendo en el horizonte, pero eso se podía ver solo por los matices anaranjados que se dejaban ver entre las nubes. Saco a Liam de su coche y caminó hacia la puerta, dio un par de golpes y apareció Leroy con su típica indiferencia marcada en el rostro.

-Hey Quinn, que tal – le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella respondió de la misma manera, al menos este padre no la miraba con odio.

-Bien, bien, acabamos de terminar un buen paseo por el parque, ¿verdad Liam? – El pequeño intercambio miradas entre Quinn y su abuelo sin gesto alguno.

El hombre de color le hizo una pequeña caricia en el cabello al pequeño y después se retiro de la puerta para dejarlos pasar,

-Genial por ti Liam, lo que es yo tengo que seguir trabajando, así que…pues, nos vemos cuando nos tengamos que ver – Se despidió de Quinn y se alejó escaleras arriba, justo cuando Rachel comenzaba a bajar y ella estaba por entrar a la cocina. No escuchó ningún tipo de interacción entre padre e hija.

-¿Llegaron mis amores? – Preguntó sonriente la morena entrando en la cocina.

-Llegaron – sentencio Quinn recibiendo un beso en los labios.

Cuando Liam recibió el suyo estiro los brazos para ir con su pequeña mamá que con amor lo tomo en los suyos.

-Hola mi vida, ¿te divertiste en el parque? – lleno de besos la carita de su bebe y este cerró los ojos recibiendo cada uno.

-mama – fue la respuesta que recibió, y un sinfín de balbuceos extra.

-Se divirtió mucho, se comió todo – Rachel la miro con sorpresa – corrió un montón y me hizo correr detrás de él, creo que tiene complejo de niño grande.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué lo único que quería era correr detrás de los niños grandes, creo que necesita un amiguito de su edad.

Rachel se mordió el labio y miro a su hijo, hasta ahora solo había convivido unas cinco veces con su primo de cuatro años que vivía en Columbia.

-Aun está muy pequeño, ni siquiera sabe hablar.

-Claro que sabe, sabe decir mama, dada, momo, nana… - mencionaba cada una contándolas con los dedos de su mano.

-Esas ni siquiera son palabras – empujó juguetonamente el hombro de su novia y dejo a su hijo en el suelo -¿Puedes ver la tele con él mientras termino mis deberes?

-Ohhh, ahora si quieres que vea tele con mi hijo – dijo haciéndose la víctima – está bien, está bien, pero que conste que lo hago solo porque me encanta la tele y pasar tiempo con él, no por ti o por ese hombre de poca fe que tienes como padre – escucho la ligera risa de Rachel y la miro con una ceja levantada – Vamos Liam, alejémonos de esta sexy mujer que nos saca de quicio – se llevo a su hijo al sillón y lo acomodó en su regazo para ver la televisión.

Estuvieron una hora mirando cualquier programa infantil que pasaran a esa hora y jugando con algunos de los juguetes que había por ahí mientras Rachel terminaba con sus deberes.

Eran las ocho de la noche y se acercaba el momento de irse, tenía que ir a lidiar con las mismas personas cada lunes y jueves desde hace mas de dos meses, y ya se estaba cansando de no poder tener esos días para sí misma, sobretodo porque los podría aprovechar para llevar a su novia y su hijo a su propia casa y amanecer con ellos, como no podía hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Rach! – llamó a su novia y espero un rato con su hijo a que la morena apareciera, cuando lo hizo Quinn se acercó rápido – me tengo que ir ya, creo que llego un poco tarde…

-¡Quinn! Podrías haberme llamado hace unos minutos

-Está todo bien amor, alcanzo a llegar – beso a su hijo maternalmente en los labios y lo tomo para dárselo a Rachel.

-Le voy a dar un baño y lo llevo a la cama, me llamas más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunto la morena acompañando a su novia a la puerta.

-Lo hare, y te voy a pagar la cuenta del móvil – vio la cara que puso Rachel y se apresuro a agregar – Por Liam, Rachel, necesitamos estar en contacto por cualquier cosa.

-Está bien… vete ya – se acercó y la beso tiernamente – cuídate, te amo – le susurró.

-También te amo – le dio un último beso corto y salió de la casa saludando con la mano a su hijo que le respondió con un gesto casi similar, sonrió y subió a su auto para partir.

Llego justo a tiempo, cuando vio a entrar a todos al edificio donde siempre se reunían.

Se tomo un respiro y observo con ojos tristes su destino, tomo valor y salió del coche para caminar hasta ese oscuro lugar.

"Por Liam, por Rachel" Se repetía una y otra vez.

Saludo a algunas caras conocidas e intento buscar un asiento al final del salón, no había ni uno desocupado, parecía que la casa estaba llena. Vio al reverendo Adam hacerle una seña para que se acercara y lamento su penosa suerte. Se acerco a pasos titubeantes al hombre que mostraba una gentil sonrisa, ella no podía corresponderle el gesto de la misma manera.

-Quinn, estoy muy feliz por verte de nuevo – saludo el hombre.

-Errrm, hola reverendo, ojala no nos tuviéramos que ver acá – rio torpemente haciendo sonreír mas ampliamente al hombre – pero también estoy feliz de verlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quería pedirte un favor especial Quinn – aquí empezamos – te quería pedir que inicies esta reunión tu, ya sabes que eres una gran inspiración para todos acá, les vendría bien a los chicos algunas palabras de aliento.

"De chicos nada" Pensó Quinn mirando al resto, ahí solo habían personas mucho mayores que ella.

-Claro, claro, estoy algo acostumbrada a hacerlo ya, otra vez no daña a nadie – aceptó con resignación.

-Perfecto, te dejo entonces para que inicies – el hombre se fue alejando hacia un rincón de la sala hasta quedar casi en las penumbras de esta.

-Demonios, demonios –si el reverendo la escuchara murmurar eso la sacaría a patadas de ese lugar.

Se ubico frente a la tarima con un micrófono que había en el medio del salón y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

-Hola a todos – recibió algunos saludos e incluso uno que otro aplauso que consiguieron incomodarla más – Como ya sabe la mayoría, soy Quinn Fabray. El reverendo me pidió iniciar la reunión y pues, sé que hay nuevos integrantes, lo cual me parece genial chicos, esa es la motivación que necesitamos todos – levantó el pulgar mirando a los nuevos, ganándose algunos asentimientos de aprobación.

-Lo primero que deben saber es que tenemos una manera de presentarnos entre nosotros, no importa si no quieren dar su nombre legal, como ustedes se quieran llamar aquí es como nosotros los vamos a llamar – suspiró, era la siguiente frase la que la hacía odiar ese lugar más que a cualquier otro lugar en Lima.

-Soy Quinn Fabray, tengo 18 años, y llevo sesenta y cuatro días sin consumir drogas.

* * *

N/A

Hola

Adivinen que, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic y es el que acaban de leer :B

¿No es loco?

Es acerca del fin del mundo a manos de extraterrestres, jajá, seguro nadie se lo plantea cuando lee este capítulo, pero ya verán como continúa.

Saludos


	2. Mama, Mime y Meme

**Mama, Mime y Meme.**

* * *

**-Pañales, leche, toallitas humectantes, aun queda mucho talco así que ese lo omitimos, mmm, colonia para bebes, ¡oh! Shampoo para bebes, ese si se acaba rápido, comida no, prefiero seguir cocinando yo misma de manera natural** – Quinn asintió conforme con ese punto – **así que hay que comprar verduras, muchas verduras, no espera, mejor no tantas, así se mantienen frescas, podemos volver cuantas veces queramos a la tienda** – Quinn anotaba y tachaba cosas cada dos segundos, concentrándose profundamente en su tarea mientras Rachel daba vueltas por la habitación pensando en las cosas que iban a necesitar de la tienda.

**-Podríamos ir a la tienda y dar algunas vueltas para saber que mas necesitamos** – la rubia se mostraba impaciente por irse ya.

Rachel pareció pensarlo – **Creo que esa es una buena solución **– le sonrió a su novia y se acercó para darle un besito en la frente.

-**¿Despertamos a Liam? – **preguntó Quinn

-**No, como crees, esperemos a que despierte solo, mejor ve poniendo la silla de seguridad en el auto mientras arreglo sus cosas.**

**-Ok** – respondió dejando la lista a un lado, se fue de la habitación y bajo casi corriendo la escalera para llegar al closet donde guardaban el coche y la silla de seguridad de Liam. Saco la silla y se fue al auto que le había prestado su madre para poder llevar al bebe en el asiento de atrás.

Saco un par de cosas más del auto para hacer espacio y lo limpio por si acaso a Liam se le ocurría tomar algo y llevárselo a la boca.

Cuando el auto estuvo limpio regreso a la habitación de Rachel y ahí vio a su hijo en la cama sollozando mientras Rachel le cambiaba la ropa.

-**Hola principito, ¿por qué lloras?** – Le pregunto al bebe que le estiro las manos para que lo tomara.

**-No quería que le cambiara la ropa, se despertó de repente pero creo que prefiere seguir durmiendo** – Respondió Rachel terminando de vestirlo y poniéndole la colonia.

-**Deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde Rae, ya son las cinco y va a empezar a hacer mas frio.**

-**¿Tienes lista la silla? **– Vio a Quinn asentir y la dejo tomar a Liam mientras ella sacaba el bolso listo con las cosas de Liam – **Vamos entonces.**

Se apresuraron a irse y llegar a la tienda antes de que se hiciera muy tarde, recogieron todo lo que necesitaban e incluso más.

**-Estos, estos sí que son necesarios** – decía la rubia levantando una caja de chocolates Wonka, haciendo que Liam mirara la caja y quisiera tenerla a toda costa.

-**¡No! No más dulces, ya tenemos suficiente con el helado y el flan, es demasiado flan, nadie come tanto flan, además a Liam ni siquiera le salen todos los molares aun, no voy a arruinarle los pocos dientes que tiene, y quien va a jugar con él cuándo coma mucha… **– sintió unos labios presionando los suyos y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, su hijo ya sostenía feliz su caja con chocolate e intentaba abrirla.

-**Tranquila, los escondemos y le damos uno a la semana, ni siquiera va a recordar lo que compramos** – le respondió en un susurro dándole un corto beso otra vez.

-**si los escondemos… supongo que está bien** – respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, hace unos días había estado con Quinn y ya deseaba tenerla de nuevo, no era bueno pensar en eso en un supermercado, mucho menos con su hijo al lado, así que carraspeó y continuo como si nada con el carrito de compras ganándose una sonrisa coqueta de parte de Quinn.

-**Ohhh, mira, a Liam se le vería hermoso** – Quinn tomaba un gorro de aviador para niños, era café y tenía un estilo muy antiguo – **¿se lo llevamos?**

-**Quinn…** - Empezó a decir con cansancio, su hijo no necesitaba tantas cosas, ya habían llenado el carrito con toda clase de caprichos que mas que ser para Liam parecían ser para Quinn.

**-Es el ultimo lo prometo, nunca están demás los gorritos, estamos casi en diciembre y el frio está muy feo Rachel** – odiaba que supiera tan bien como convencerla, así que termino aceptando llevar ese gorro, mas los calcetines de Superman, las zapatillas de basquetbol (no iba a negar que estas eran increíblemente adorables), y un Cara de Papa, el segundo de Liam.

-**Pff, ¿estás segura de que tienes para pagar todo esto? Ahora que lo veo creo que fue demasiado, tu mama te va a matar** – dijo Rachel preocupada con Liam de la mano mientras Quinn iba pasando las compras por la caja.

-**Nah, tranquila, me dijo que si se trataba de Liam podía gastar lo que quisiera. Si era para mí, no podía gastar nada, porque sigo "castigada"**– Hizo la seña con los dedos y negó con la cabeza –**Como si ese fuera el problema.**

Que estuviera en rehabilitación ya era demasiado castigo, su madre creía que reduciéndole la mesada iba a conseguir que ella se mejorara, pero esa nunca fue la solución. La escases de dinero nunca había sido la solución, tanto como ser millonaria no había sido el problema.

**-Claro, ya sabemos cuál era el problema – **soltó Rachel mirando a otro lado.

**-No empieces Rachel – **dijo Quinn elevando la voz.

Rachel ni siquiera le hizo caso, solo empezó a caminar con Liam hacia la salida de la tienda, no con enfado, solo con indiferencia.

Espero varios minutos con su hijo justo en la puerta de salida, vio a Quinn hablarle a la cajera con la caja de chocolates en la mano, la misma que Liam había conseguido abrir, sonrió pensando en lo travieso que podía ser su bebe, seguro ahora la rubia estaba dando explicaciones a la mujer porque esta dirigió su vista hacia ellos e hizo un gesto de adoración cuando vio al pequeño, después un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara y después unas sonrisas amables que dejo tranquilas a ambas madres, entonces la rubia pago con una de las tarjetas que tenia y se fue con el mismo carro de compras ahora con los productos envueltos en bolsas plásticas, nada productivo para el medio ambiente, si es que alguien se lo preguntaba.

**-¿Listo?** – preguntó Rachel tomando a su pequeño rubio en brazos.

-**Sí, no hubo ni un problema con los chocolates, me dijo que eso pasaba muy seguido y que solo había que pasar el código de barras por la maquina. Tiene lógica, si el producto se abre el código de barras no tiene porqué dejar de funcionar.**

-**Oh, eres un genio Quinn, eso es lo que te venía diciendo desde que Liam los rompió** – el bebe miro a su madre apenas escucho su nombre – **Si, tu eres el culpable, no me mires con esos ojitos** – beso la sien de su bebe y lo abrigo contra ella cuando pasaron la puerta, si el invierno se iba a poner peor que eso mejor ni sacaba a Liam de la casa.

-**El no le pone ojitos a nadie, tiene el gen Fabray, solo hace falta que mire con indiferencia y tiene a todas las mujeres de Lima alrededor** – dijo con orgullo mirando a su hijo.

-**Tienes toda la razón, pero ese no es el gen Fabray, definitivamente lo hace de manera natural, porque es hermoso, no como tú, que eres fea** – Quinn la miro ofendida por esa acusación haciendo reír a Rachel –** es broma, eres hermosa, demasiado para tu enorme ego **– paso una mano por el brazo de su chica que seguía tirando del carro, Quinn se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla.

-**Tú eres hermosa** – le dijo en un susurro haciendo estremecer a la morena.

Se detuvieron justo en la parte trasera del auto y Quinn se apresuro a abrir la puerta del asiento trasero para acomodar a su hijo.

Acomodado el bebe volvió a la parte de atrás y junto a Rachel se dispuso a guardar todas las bolsas.

Estuvieron cinco minutos en silencio en el auto mientras Quinn manejaba con calma, iban a la mansión Fabray para quedarse allí y pasar el fin de semana, como venían haciendo desde hace un mes. De pronto escucharon un suave murmullo, se miraron entre si y se quedaron en silencio escuchando como el murmullo pronto se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

-**Nanana, nanana, nanana** – el pequeño Liam repetía cada vez más fuerte la misma palabra, esta sin tener ningún significado seguía siendo repetida en una tonalidad distinta a la que escuchaban siempre en el bebe.

**-¿Qué hace? **– Pregunto Quinn en un susurro extrañada mientras escuchaba a su bebe repetir esa palabra.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y agudizo su entrenado oído musical para escuchar mejor al bebe.

-**Nanana, nananaaa** – abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

**-Esta…**

-**Cantando **– respondió Quinn por ella sonriendo al máximo.

-**Nanana **– seguía el bebe mientras ambas madres se tapaban la boca para no reír por la ternura que les provocaba escuchar al bebe cantar con esa libertad. Nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera tenían música en el estéreo como para que el pequeño se inspirara de esa manera.

**-Oh dios, es lo más lindo que he escuchado en mi vida** – dijo una emocionada Rachel, sentía como algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero hubiera sido muy dramático llorar en ese momento.

Aunque… ella era la reina del drama, podía llorar cuando quisiera.

Así que soltó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y sintió la mano de Quinn apoyarse en su pierna.

**-¿Lo ves? Decías que no se parecía en nada a ti y ahora escúchalo** – el bebe seguía cantando ahora más bajito mientras jugaba con su peluche de la rana René.

-**¿Crees que… quiera aprender a cantar?** – Pregunto Rachel esperanzada.

**-¿bromeas? Tiene a la mamá mas talentosa del mundo, va a querer seguir tus pasos por sobre cualquiera de los míos…** - rio Quinn un poco avergonzada.

**-No digas eso, tienes muchos talentos, solo que aun no los has desarrollado.**

**-No hablemos de eso ahora, mejor sigamos escuchando al talento que acabamos de descubrir.**

Se quedaron en silencio lo que quedaba del viaje, que no fue mucho, porque estuvieron en cinco minutos en la casa de Quinn.

-**Emilio** – Llamo la rubia por el interlocutor que había en la entrada – **déjame entrar, soy Quinn, vengo con un cachorro en el auto y este necesita un poco de cariño de su tío Emilio.**

Rachel rodo los ojos al escuchar como Quinn llamaba a su hijo.

Sintieron el seguro del portón abrirse y Quinn comenzó a mover el auto impacientemente incluso antes de que se abriera por completo el portón.

**-Tranquila Quinn, Emilio no se va a ir a ninguna parte.**

-**Ja, dile eso a las vacaciones pagadas que le dio mamá, se va en una semana a Miami, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que lo quiere más que a mí** – respondió Quinn mientras estacionaba en la entrada de su casa.

**-Es que es más adorable… y tiene esas pecas negritas que enloquecen a las señoras.**

-**Sí, sí, esas pecas… Yo tengo una en el trasero que jamás te hizo enloquecer a ti.**

-**No seas grosera** – fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir rápido del auto para sacar a Liam.

Saco a su hijo y lo llevo casi corriendo a la casa provocando la risa del menor, Rachel venia más atrás gritando algo que no era en absoluto de su interés en ese momento, toco el timbre exactamente ocho veces como siempre hacia para molestar a su madre y abrieron la puerta después de un minuto.

**-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi propiedad, ya dije que no quería hacer donaciones… **- El anciano hombre de color estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la detuvo a unos centímetros de lograr su objetivo y la volvió a abrir esta vez con una sonrisa.

-**No somos mendigos Emilio, somos ladrones** – Tomo las manitos de Liam y movió sus deditos para hacerlos formar armas de fuego– **¡Arriba las manos!**

El pequeño Liam miraba entretenido y asombrado como el hombre caía de rodillas haciendo como si estuviera herido, Quinn dejo a su hijo en el suelo y este corrió a abalanzarse sobre Emilio.

-**Oh no, no abusen de este pobre anciano.**

-**No tienes nada de anciano Emilio** – Rachel llegaba para salvar al pobre Emilio de su hijo que en ese momento intentaba subirse en él, tomo a Liam y lo separo del hombre mientras este reía y se levantaba.

**-Eso no es lo que dicen ciertas rubias** – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la única rubia que había ahí en ese momento.

**-A esta no le hagas caso, esta más loca que una cabra** – Emilio rió a lo dicho por Rachel y palmeo el hombro de Quinn divertido.

Pasaron al salón y se sentaron a hablar durante un rato esperando a que llegara la madre de Quinn, eran casi las ocho, así que debía estar por llegar.

-**Tenemos las compras en la cajuela del auto. ¿Podemos enviar a alguien a buscar las cosas?** – Preguntó Quinn a Emilio cuando Rachel fue a cambiar el pañal de Liam.

-**Enviare a ese chico, Sam, a buscarlas, es cuidadoso y sabe dónde meterse y donde no, creo que es el único que se va a poder quedar** – dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad. Los años comenzaban a pesarle al hombre y Quinn podía notarlo cada día más.

**-Déjalo, yo le aviso, solo quería saber a quién podíamos mandar –** Se levantó rápidamente antes de que Emilio tuviera que hacerlo y este sonrió tiernamente al verla tan preocupada por él.

-**Está en el jardín de las petunias, al menos ahí lo vi hace una hora** **trabajando** – Quinn asintió y salió a buscar al chico que llevaba trabajando una semana en la casa.

Estuvo buscándolo por cinco minutos y lo encontró en el jardín de la pileta más fea del mundo, como ella lo llamaba, estaba quitando algunas flore que estaban por morir para llevarlas al invernadero en maseteros de color café, tenía un sinfín de ellos alrededor, lo que la hizo suponer que el chico iba a tener una tarde dedicada solo a eso.

**-Sam – **lo llamo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El chico busco con la mirada a quien podía estar llamándolo y se levantó algo nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

**-Srta. Fabray, ¿necesita algo? – **preguntó amablemente

**-Relájate Sam, tenemos la misma edad, solo quería saber si me puedes ayudar a sacar algunas cosas del auto y llevarlas a la habitación de Liam… ¿Recuerdas a Liam?**

**-Sí, si, si, si – **decía aun algo nervioso, era difícil tratar con personas con tanto poder y dinero cuando tú apenas habías tenido educación** – es su hijo.**

**-Claro… - **miraba extrañada a ese rubio** – ¿me ayudas o no? –** pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio incómodos para Sam.

**-Claro que si Srta. Fabray.**

**-Genial, sígueme, y llámame Quinn. Quienes me siguen llamando Srta. Fabray durante más de dos semanas no siguen trabajando aquí – **dijo en broma mientras caminaban, incluso rio un poco pero el chico palideció y Quinn lo alcanzo a notar** – Sam – **llamo al chico** – estoy bromeando, llámame como quieras, pero prefiero Quinn.**

**-Oh – **Sam sonrió torpemente** – Esta bien, Quinn.**

**-Eso es – **palmeó la espalda del chico y abrió la cajuela del auto con un control que tenía en sus manos **– Ayúdame con las cosas más grandes, no son tan pesadas, solo mas grandes – **le fue entregando algunas cosas y el chico demostrando su increíble físico las tomo todas sin problemas y se fue adentro de la casa para dejar las cosas en la habitación del bebe, Quinn lo siguió de cerca con el resto.

**-****Puedes acomodarlas en el suelo, ah, y algunas cosas se van a la cocina, lamento no haberlo recordado antes – **se disculpó** – el flan, los chocolates, la avena, los cereales, esta cosa que compró mi novia – **señalo algo extraño y lo dejo de nuevo en la bolsa** – todas estas cosas van a la cocina.**

El chico obedeció y se llevo las compras a la cocina, así Quinn pudo salir de la habitación para ir a buscar a su novia y su hijo. Los encontró en su habitación, pero no solo estaban ellos, también estaban Emilio y su madre.

**-Judy, no te vi llevar – **la saludo entrando a la habitación, su madre tenía a Liam en los brazos, se veía tan extraña como siempre utilizando su traje de Armani Exchange y con el bebe en los brazos.

**-No me llames Judy, soy tu madre – **la reprendió** – ¿cierto que soy su madre Liam? ¿Y Que mi hija es una insolente? – **le decía al bebe con un tono más aniñado **– Si mi amor, claro que lo sabes porque eres el bebe más hermoso e inteligente del mundo – **dejaba besitos en su cuello que eran bien recibidos por el pequeño rubio.

**-mama – **le contesto el rubio** – nanana.**

**-Ohhh, cariño – **se enterneció cuando lo escuchó** – me dijo mamá.**

**-Ay por favor, eso se lo dice hasta a Emilio, no sabe decir nada más que mama –** dijo cruelmente Quinn. Rachel le envió una mirada que la hizo callarse en ese instante.

**-A mi jamás me ha llamado mama **– se defendió Emilio** – a mi me llama mime de vez en cuando, o meme cuando quiere algo, pero jamás mama – **Rachel se tapaba la boca para no reír fuertemente por lo dicho por Emilio.

**-Bien, mama, mime y meme, vamos aumentando el vocabulario – **dijo con sarcasmo la rubia** – necesita aprender más.**

**-Pues enséñale más, si hubieras pasado más tiempo con él enseñándole cosas que con esos "amigos" tuyos ya sabría mucho más – **su madre no tenia pelos en la lengua cuando le quería decir algo.

**-Ya… - **soltó Quinn con cansancio, Rachel le envió una mirada de compasión que ella devolvió con una triste sonrisa** – No digas esas cosas porque Rachel le ha enseñado muy bien también.**

**-Lo sé cariño, se que le has enseñado muy bien – **le dijo en un tono más suave a Rachel **– y lo has hecho excelente, porque gracias a ti Emilio sabe comportarse muy bien. **

**-Gracias Judy, pero creo que Quinn tiene razón, le está costando aprender algunas palabras, pero hoy… - **se detuvo a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace una hora y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta**– hoy se puso a cantar cuando estábamos en el auto…**

**-Noo – **Judy pareció lamentarse** – ¿en verdad cantó? – **Recibió asentimientos **– Oh no, me lo perdí.**

**-Seguro lo hace de nuevo, teniendo una cantante como madre a los diez años le vamos a pedir que deje de cantar unos minutos – **bromeó Emilio.

**-¡Eso es lo que me pedían mis papás! – **dijo emocionada Rachel.

Todos rieron, incluso el bebe se contagio del buen humor.

**-Voy a ver si esta lista la comida… - **dijo Emilio caminando a la salida–** le hice una crema de espinacas a Liam, espero que con eso este bien **– dijo dirigiéndose a Rachel antes de salir.

**-Con eso está perfecto Emilio, muchas gracias.**

-**No hay de que, cualquier cosa por el pequeño Liam** – escucharon cuando el hombre iba por el pasillo.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en la habitación unos minutos más, Quinn jugando con Liam mientras Rachel y Judy se ponían al día con todo lo que Liam había hecho en la semana, hablaron de la hora que habían pedido con la doctora Beiste y que planeaban quitarle los pañales al pequeño.

**-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué método planean usar?, conozco unos muy buenos de cuando Quinn usaba pañales, no se los quiso quitar hasta que cumplió los tres años, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Era un bebe enorme y no quería quitarse los pañales** - Reía divertida Judy haciendo reír también a Rachel y ruborizando a Quinn.

**-¡No es cierto! Tengo fotos de cuando tenía dos y ya no traía pañales** – se defendió Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

-**No levantes la voz Quinnie, esas fotos son de cuando estábamos a punto de cambiártelos, créeme que pase un año usando técnicas para que los dejaras, pero eras muy revoltosa, un día incluso tiré todos los pañales que tenía en la casa, sabía que Quinnie ya se podía aguantar pero no quería hacerlo** – le explico a Rachel –** así que los tire todos y entonces tomó una toalla del baño y se la amarró ella misma.**

-**Noo, ¿con tres años hizo eso?** – Rachel veía sorprendida a su novia y esta hundía la cabeza en la almohada de la cama y su hijo trataba de imitarla.

**-Sí, aunque se le caía cada dos pasos, pero aun así lo hizo, y se quedo con ellos una hora hasta que se hizo encima y se le pasó todo por la fina tela, tuve que botar la alfombra nueva, y volvió a usar pañales ese mismo día.** - comentó con nostalgia, mas por recordar la anécdota de su pequeña que por la alfombra perdida – **espero que con Liam no les pase igual, Hiram ama sus alfombras** – sonrió la mujer.

-**Creo que las ama casi tanto como a Liam** – bromeó Rachel – **te voy a pedir esas técnicas Judy** – suspiró y miro a su bebe - **lo llevare abajo para darle de comer, se ha pasado ya una hora de su hora de comer** – tomo a su hijo y este lucho un poco con ella por no querer dejar su zona de juegos – **Quinn, ¿le llevas algunos juguetes? Se va a poner a llorar si lo llevo sin ellos.**

Quinn reaccionó rápido y con ayuda de su madre le llevo algunos juguetes a su bebe.

Cuando bajaron la cena ya estaba lista para todos ellos.

Tuvieron una tranquila cena en familia, solo faltaban los padres de Rachel para que estuvieran completos, pero estos como cada viernes habían tenido que ir a terapia de parejas, lo irónico era que siguieran yendo después de un año sin que esta diera frutos.

A las once de la noche en punto, Liam fue el primero en caer por el cansancio, era demasiado tarde para él, pero la emoción de estar con su abuela y Emilio lo habían hecho querer no dormir hasta entonces.

El segundo en caer fue Emilio, quien por su edad se cansaba el doble que cualquier otra persona, y aun mas cuando había un bebe en la casa.

La tercera fue Judy. Decir que la madre de Judy jamás se cansaba no era una exageración, no por nada era la más grande empresaria de Lima, había que tener el aguante para serlo y muchas horas de sueño interrumpidas para resolver los problemas de los demás, pero eso también significaba que tenía que ser responsable y cuidar su salud, por eso aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para dormir las horas debidas.

- **Ufff, creo que no doy mas** – Rachel estiro los brazos para desperezarse, estaba completamente agotada, incluso cuando cenaban había soltado un par de bostezos.

Ahora que llegaban a la habitación de Quinn, con solo ver esa enorme y cómoda cama el sueño volvía ferozmente a atacarla.

Apenas bajo los brazos, sintió otros rodeándole la cintura, sonrió con cansancio al sentir a su chica besarle la parte trasera del cuello.

-**Yo creo que puedes un poco mas **– le dijo Quinn con la voz más sexy que Rachel había escuchado.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Quizás podía un poco más…

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola**

**Gracias por los Rws, Follows, Favs y demases, me levantaron a full el animo :D.**

**Saludos mis queridas Visitors**


	3. Fotografías Desde el Cielo

**Fotografías Desde el Cielo**

* * *

Apenas despertó sintió la boca completamente seca, tenía una leve sospecha de quien podía ser la culpable de que ella se sintiera así.

Literalmente la habían secado la noche anterior.

Miro a su lado y vio a su novia dormida boca abajo y desnuda, tapándose solo con una fina sabana que le cubría hasta la cintura.

Ella en cambio había optado por no tapar nada en ella, hacía un calor infernal dentro de la residencia mientras que afuera nevaba. Si se comportaba de esa manera la temperatura no era gracias a la naturaleza, era más bien por qué Judy ya se había levantado y estaba haciendo Yoga en el gimnasio, así que todos tenían que adaptarse a sus excéntricos gustos por hacerlo a esa alta temperatura.

Se removió un poco y tomo el vaso que estaba a un lado de la cama en una mesita de noche, se bebió todo el contenido que tenía en su interior y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

Hace más de un mes que no amanecía con Rachel, y justo ayer su madre había aceptado que había sido castigo suficiente no dejarlas dormir juntas desde que tuvieron a Liam, como si no lo hubieran hecho en casa de Hiram, como si quisieran tener más hijos ahora, como si eso hubiera impedido que tuvieran relaciones sexuales donde sea y cuando sea.

Sonrió ante el recuero de la noche anterior y paso un dedo por la espina dorsal de su morena, era hermosa, no podría pedir nada mas en el mundo que mantenerla a su lado toda la vida al igual que a su hijo, lo único que faltaba para ser una mañana perfecta era tenerlos a ambos a su lado.

Esa era una buena idea…

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Rachel y se fue al armario, tomo unos bóxers de Batman y una playera negra y salió despacio de la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta para no hacer ruido. Se fue a la habitación de Liam y abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que aun no despertaba por qué el intercomunicador no había sonado. Lo vio durmiendo y se le erizaron los pelos del brazo, era distinto verlo en las mañanas a verlo dormir una siesta, ahora le parecía más pequeño que de costumbre, y con ese pijama completamente blanco parecía un pequeño angelito. Sonrió con ternura y se acerco cada vez más para observarlo mejor.

Espero un par de minutos más para disfrutar a solas con su bebe y después con cuidado lo tomó, con manta y todo, el pequeño se removió un poco y soltó un par de quejidos pero no despertó, así que con cuidado lo saco de la habitación y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

Rachel aun no había despertado, lo que era aun mejor por qué se iba a llevar una linda sorpresa cuando viera a Liam a su lado.

Dejo a su hijo en la cama, en el medio de sus dos madres y lo cubrió con la sabana. Cuando iba a recostarse a su lado tuvo una idea mejor, así que fue a tomar su cámara de fotos de la repisa que había en una de las paredes. Era demasiado ostentosa para su gusto, pero su padre no había escatimado en gastos al momento de regalársela para su cumpleaños anterior.

Tomar cada fotografía con esa cámara se había convertido en algo especial, no la utilizaba por cualquier motivo ni la llevaba a cualquier lugar. La fotografía había sido lo único que la había unido a él, por qué al igual que ella, su padre en algún momento sintió que no tenía ningún talento en sí mismo y opto por encontrar el suyo en una cámara de fotos.

Pero entonces la cámara lo adaptó a su forma y él se convirtió en un fotógrafo, un momificador de realidades, eso era lo que él siempre decía,"No vamos a capturar un momento Quinn, el momento siempre queda en el pasado de las personas, nosotros momificamos una realidad y tratamos que se preserve en el papel fotográfico. Cada fotografía es una reliquia, es un tesoro para quien encuentre un significado en ella, si tú crees que hay algo digno de conservación, entonces levantas tu cámara – La pequeña Quinn seguía los pasos que decía su padre – miras a través del visor, observas, sientes, analizas y cuando creas que llego el momento perfecto…" – la pequeña sin esperar una indicación de su padre presiono el disparador y "momifico" su realidad, que en ese momento era su padre, de pie apoyado en una mesa de su taller con una de sus cámaras en la mano, mirándola a ella para enseñarle los pasos correctos. Esa fue su primera fotografía, fue motivo de ser encuadrada y colgada en la oficina de su madre, la misma que iba a ser de ella cuando heredara la empresa familiar.

Suspiro con tristeza, tenía los ojos acuosos ante ese recuerdo pero no iba a llorar.

Tomo su cámara y miro por el visor, encontró su realidad perfecta, Rachel y Liam eran su más perfecta realidad y ella iba a momificarla a su antojo.

Estuvo veinte minutos tomando fotografías, se tomaba su tiempo entre cada una para que fueran simplemente perfectas, y según ella, lo eran.

Dejo de lado su cámara y se fue a recostar a un lado de su bebe, Liam se removió cuando sintió el movimiento en la cama y por fin abrió los ojos, cuando vio a su madre a su lado sonrió cansinamente.

-**Hola bebe** – Susurró para no despertar a Rachel, el pequeño apenas se removió, pero parecía feliz por despertar con su mamá.

-**Nana** – le dijo suavemente mientras sonreía, en verdad se parecía a ella, tenían una sonrisa casi idéntica.

Tomó una de las piernas regordetas de Liam y se llevo su piecito a la boca para besarlo cariñosamente haciendo sonreír aun mas al bebe.

-**No soy nana, soy mami** – le dijo – **ma-mi** – trataba de enseñarle.

-**nana** – respondió Liam.

-**No** – negó con la cabeza – **ma-mi** – repitió.

-**nana.**

Ok, eso no estaba funcionando, pero aun era pequeño, si no quería aprender ahora ella iba a tener que insistirle cada día para que al fin aprendiera a llamarla mami.

-**Mira quien está al lado Liam** – le apuntó hacia Rachel pero el bebe aun no comprendía por completo que significaba un dedo apuntando – **mira Liam, es mamá.**

Ante el nombre de su mamá, el bebe buscó con ganas a su alrededor y encontró a su madre justo al lado, causando completa emoción en él, haciendo que se intentara reincorporar en la cama siendo ayudado de inmediato por Quinn.

-**Es mamá, Liam** – volvió a decirle al rubio, y para pesar y sorpresa de ella Liam grito muy fuerte y más fuerte aun golpeo la espalda de Rachel con ambas manitos.

**-¡máma! – **Rachel se llego a caer de la cama por el susto que sintió, había estado en el mundo de los sueños y de pronto algo o alguien la golpeo y escuchó…

**-Liam – **dijo cuando se reincorporo del suelo, se pasó una mano por el cabello, aun seguía desnuda, estaba realmente confundida, ¿Cómo había llegado a la habitación de Liam? Esa no era la habitación de Liam, y esa rubia que se escondía detrás de su bebe definitivamente tenía algo que ver con el susto casi a muerte que tuvo y el golpe que se gano en la espalda** – ¡Quinn!**

**-No fui yo, fue Liam – **dijo entre risas la rubia, su bebe parecía igual de risueño.

**-Liam, ¿tú le hiciste esto a mamá? – **El bebe balbuceó y se llevo una mano a la boca, como siempre hacia cuando quería jugar –** Eres un bebe malo, eres un mal mal bebe** – se volvió a recostar en la cama y atrajo hacia si a su bebe para recostarlo a su lado - **¿Por qué me hiciste eso?** – El bebe se le quedo mirando y tomo la cara de su mamá con ambas manitos – **¿No quieres a mamá?**

**-Creo que es su manera de demostrar que te** **ama** – respondió Quinn apareciendo por detrás de su hijo, dejó un suave beso en la cabecita de este y pasó su brazo por el pequeño cuerpecito frente a ella hasta llegar a la cintura de Rachel – **Es lo mismo que hago yo contigo.**

**-Es la peor forma de demostrar amor en la vida.**

**-Es la única que conocen este par de cavernícolas – **se defendió a sí misma y a su hijo.

-**Creo que… alguien necesita un cambio de** **pañal** – Señalo Rachel, tocando con su mano el pañal para saber si el bebe se había hecho.

-¿**Como sabes que se hizo con solo tocarlo? – **pregunto Quinn interesada en la técnica.

-**No hay ni una ciencia en esto amor, es solo que esta más abultado el pañal, toca aquí – **le indico a la rubia, Quinn puso su mano donde le indicaba Rachel y sintió lo que le había señalado, parecía una esponja llena de agua – ¿**Lo sientes?**

-**Sí, sí, parece una esponja – **Liam estaba recostado pacientemente mirando como sus madres experimentaban con él.

**-Así se siente. Necesita darse un baño, mejor lo voy a bañar, así ahorramos un pañal… - **Indicó Rachel

**-No hay porqué ahorrar, puedo comprar pañales cuando quieras.**

Rachel rodó los ojos al escuchar a su novia, la hacía sentir tacaña cuando decía ese tipo de cosas, pero ella sabía en el fondo que tenían dos realidades muy distintas. Mientras que a Quinn un pañal le parecía algo ridículamente fácil de conseguir, para ella era algo que tenía que ser bien utilizado o no podría tener suficientes al día siguiente.

-**No es eso exactamente lo que deberíamos enseñarle después a Liam, Quinn. El necesita aprender que hay que cuidar las cosas, nunca se sabe que podría pasar después, nadie tiene un futuro cien por ciento asegurado.**

Quinn la escuchaba atentamente, siempre la escuchaba atentamente cuando le quería explicar algo acerca de la educación de Liam, porque Rachel era muy madura y muy sabia, nunca se equivocaba en las decisiones que tomaba para su pequeño, así que no tenía motivos para dudar de ella.

-**Yo lo bañaré** – dijo de repente levantándose de la cama y tomando a su hijo – **O mejor aún, nos bañamos juntos, así no perdemos tiempo, menos tiempo perdido, más horas de juego. ¿Verdad principito?**

Rachel vio como su novia llevo al cuarto de baño al bebe y se quedo ahí un momento, pensando en cuanto había estado cambiando Quinn.

Meses antes, la chica le hubiera debatido todas sus ideas, incluso se hubiera puesto un poco agresiva, golpeando una almohada o algo así para hacer valer su opinión, pero ahora… ahora se estaba re enamorando por completo gracias a esos pequeños detalles… Quinn estaba madurando y tenía fe en que en algún momento iban a poder sentirse como una familia estable, en la que el amor fuera el conciliador de todas las discusiones, de todas las decisiones que tomaran por Liam, de todos los momentos que quisieran guardar como recuerdos.

Sin tomar prenda alguna se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió con cuidado la puerta, vio a su novia ya desnuda quitándole el pañal a su hijo y tirándolo a la basura, estaban los tres en igualdad de condiciones, si ella acortaba también el tiempo iban a tener aun mas horas de juego.

Caminó por el cuarto y entró en la gran bañera que en ese momento se llenaba, no volteó, pero sabía que Quinn la había estado mirando en su recorrido.

-**Parece que mamá quiere bañarse con nosotros** – le comentó a su hijo – **¿dejamos que lo haga?** – El bebe la miro curioso y sonrió – **Eso pensé, no puedes vivir sin mamá, pero no te culpo, tampoco puedo hacerlo…**

Rachel la miró con amor después de oír esas palabras y dejó un espacio en la bañera para que entraran los dos. Tomo una pequeña esponja con forma de estrella y la llenó con jabón para bebes, del que también utilizaba Quinn, y estrujó un poco para crear espuma, se acercó a su pequeño que en ese momento era sostenido por Quinn y comenzó a bañarlo.

No tardo más de un minuto en dejarlo limpio, eran tan pequeñito que el proceso se acortaba unas diez veces a lo que se demoraría con una persona como Quinn, con quien tardo varios minutos más.

Cuando ambos rubios estuvieron limpios, tomó a su bebe y Quinn se encargo de bañarla a ella mientras entretenía a Liam con algunos juguetes para el agua que siempre había en la bañera.

Salieron y secaron rápidamente a Liam para que no se fuera a enfermar.

-**La bata roja** – le indicó Quinn a Rachel mientras esta iba a buscar la bata de Liam a los colgadores con batas que había en el baño.

**-¿De nuevo? No es la preferida de Liam** – dijo sacando la famosa bata roja, volvió donde estaban sus amores y se la puso con cuidado a su hijo, que inquieto como siempre no se dejaba hacer.

-**Se parece a Hugh Hefner con ella** – sonrió divertida cuando vio a Rachel rodar los ojos.

-**Algo tenía que haber detrás de esa bata… Liam no es un juguete Quinn.**

-**Ya… ni siquiera se da cuenta, un poco de diversión para mami no le hace daño a nadie –** se amarro una gran toalla a su cuerpo y salió del baño junto con Rachel y Liam.

Se cambiaron para quedar presentables y bajaron para ir a desayunar.

Aun era temprano, al menos para ellas, porque Judy ya se había aburrido de esperarlas y había desayunado con Emilio.

Se acomodaron en la mesa para desayunar y esperaron tranquilamente a que les sirvieran lo que pidieron, Rachel incomoda como siempre por tener que pedir la comida a hacerla ella misma.

-**No mi amor, no hagas eso** – le pedía Rachel a su hijo, que en su asiento especial tiraba los juguetes al suelo para que alguien los recogiera.

-**Te lo dije, hicimos un pequeño demonio** – Quinn se metía mas Waffles a la boca y recibía una mirada asesina de parte de Rachel –** Liam** – llamó a su hijo – **hazle caso a mamá.**

El bebe la miro atentamente, como si estuviera analizando su expresión, claro que era un bebe muy inteligente y se daba cuenta de que lo estaban regañando. Tomo un nuevo juguete de su mesita y miro a Quinn antes de tirarlo al suelo causando un gran ruido en la habitación.

-**nanana **– le dijo, como si con eso le hiciera entender que no le importaba lo que ella dijera.

Rachel miraba sorprendida la escena, y Quinn estaba boquiabierta desde su posición.

Se miraron entre ellas y se taparon la boca para no reír.

-**Hemos creado a un monstruo** – decía Quinn entre risas.

-**Debe ser el gen Fabray.**

Quinn detuvo su risa y la miró con una ceja levantada para después negar con la cabeza.

Rachel la miro divertida y le envió un beso por el aire mientras le daba un poco mas de papilla de frutas a su hijo. El bebe después de eso se olvido por completo de su travesura y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-**¿Podemos salir a jugar en la nieve? – **Preguntó Quinn mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su hijo con Liam en brazos mientras Rachel acomodaba las compras que habían hecho el día anterior.

-**Prefiero que no lo hagan, Liam es muy pequeño aun Quinn, no hay motivos para exponerlo a tanto frio.**

**-Pero le encanta la nieve.**

**-No mientas, la última vez que vio la nieve tenía unos cinco meses, no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera la ha tocado alguna vez… – **respondió Rachel para después salir de la habitación.

-**Es mas astuta que nosotros** - le comentó Quinn a su bebe, quien se le quedo mirando.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, estaba ansiosa por ver a Liam con cinco años corriendo por el jardín mientras ella lo perseguía con una bola de nieve y Rachel esperaba mas allá a su hijo con los brazos extendidos para protegerlo de cualquier ataque de ella. Era el paisaje perfecto, y aunque estaba ansiosa por tenerlo pronto, cuando veía en ese momento a su pequeño con tan solo un año y medio, también pensaba en todas las cosas que podía enseñarle en el transcurso de esos años, iba a poder formar a un ser humano, tenía la oportunidad de verlo crecer, de tenerlo cada minuto con ella, de besarlo como lo hacía ahora…

Ese niño de cinco años podía esperar, mientras tanto iba a asegurarse de vivir al máximo con el que aun no podía ni siquiera hablar.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de cómo Liam golpeaba la ventana y balbuceaba cada vez más fuerte. Pasó todo un minuto así hasta que el bebe comenzó a reír y Quinn salió de su ensoñación y lo miró extrañada.

-**¿Que pasa Liam? **– Quinn observó por la ventana lo que el bebe veía y se encontró con Sam, el jardinero que había contratado su madre hace solo dos semanas. Ella no tenía ningún acercamiento hacia los empleados excepto Emilio, quien había dejado de ser un empleado, ahora era más bien un abuelo… Había criado a su madre y la había criado a ella, y hace cinco años no trabajaba en la familia pero vivía allí con ellos por petición de Quinn.

Un nuevo golpe de Liam sobre la ventana la hizo saltar y prestar atención. Sam estaba mirando directamente en esa dirección y hacia movimientos graciosos con las herramientas mientras Liam reía, parecía que lo hacía exclusivamente por él. No pudo evitar soltar un par de risas también, parecía un buen chico y se notaba que se esforzaba en su trabajo porque a pesar de hacer un frio del terror allí afuera el rubio continuaba cuidando las plantas de su madre, las cuales ahora se encontraban resguardadas en el invernadero junto con las verduras que habían recolectado del huerto.

El huerto que Rachel había inspirado y que Judy había mandado a construir apenas esa idea fue puesta en su cabeza hace un año.

Sintió un pequeño destello en sus ojos, parecía como si alguien le hubiera sacado una fotografía.

Con temor aferró a Liam a su cuerpo, y Sam pareció notar el cambio en su gesto porque volteó a mirar al jardín con una mano cubriendo su cabeza para que el sol no entorpeciera su visión, no encontró nada. Volvió a mirar a Quinn y esta miraba todo por la ventana con algo de duda.

La rubia volvió a sentir un nuevo destello, pero esta vez llegó desde el Este, no había tal fotógrafo en el perímetro de la casa, lo que provocaba esos destellos de luz venia directamente desde el cielo.

Miró a Sam para saber si no se estaba volviendo loca, el chico miraba exactamente en la misma dirección en que ella había visto el segundo destello. Pero lo que más la impacto es que el propio Liam había dejado de golpear la ventana e incluso había dejado de decir cualquier cosa y miraba al punto del segundo destello.

Se tambaleó por un tercer destello esta vez mas fuerte, se sintió solo un poco más al norte, era como si el cielo tomara una fotografía…

Sam se movía confundido, casi sintió un escalofrió cuando el chico volteó en su dirección y vio sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando hasta lo más alto de la mansión, parecía haber visto un fantasma, vio la herramienta que tenía en la mano caer a la nieve y entonces pasó lo peor, el chico cayó desmayado hacia atrás.

-**Mierda…** - Se alejó con miedo de la ventana, su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, quizás solo eran esos satélites tomando fotografías como había leído en internet, pero no sabía que los satélites utilizaran tanto Flash para hacerlas, o que dejaran desmayada a una persona de la impresión.

Tenía que ir por Sam.

**-¡Rachel!** – Llamó a su novia saliendo con velocidad por la puerta – **¡RACHEL!** – gritó más fuerte.

-**Quinn… ¿le pasó algo a Liam?**– Rachel salía de la habitación de Quinn a toda prisa, con sorpresa recibió a su hijo en brazos y vio a Quinn salir disparada por las escaleras - **¿Qué…?** – Se quedó en mitad del pasillo sin obtener ninguna explicación. Observó a su hijo y lo vio estirando sus brazos en la misma dirección en que se había ido Quinn, parecía triste por haber sido dejado de lado –** Oh no, esa rubia nos debe una explicación.**

Bajó con Liam y siguió el camino más probable por el que se pudo haber ido Quinn.

-**¡Quinn! **– la llamó buscándola por todos lados, Liam forcejeaba para que lo bajaran así que al llegar al comedor no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo en el suelo y darle la mano mientras seguía buscando.

Por uno de los enormes ventanales que había en el comedor que daba directo al jardín, vio a Quinn levantando a Samuel, el chico que trabajaba en la mansión Fabray desde hace poco. Parecía indefenso.

-**Oh no, que le habrá pasado** – susurró para sí misma.

Tomó de nuevo a Liam y se le llevo a la puerta, no quería que se enfermara así que solo abrió un poco para poder hablarle a Quinn.

**-¡Quinn!** –la llamó, la rubia volteo a mirarla, Sam se estaba reincorporando con su ayuda y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica que a duras penas podía con él.

**-¡Rachel, llama a EMILIO!** – le gritó a su novia.

-**Estoy bien señorita Fabray**– dijo Sam tratando de caminar bien mientras Quinn lo incitaba a avanzar a la mansión.

-**Hermano, te acabas de desmayar, no estás bien** – le aseguró Quinn – **¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste allá arriba?** – recordó a Sam mirando hacia el cielo y se volteó a mirar en la misma dirección.

-**Oh dios, oh dios…** - el pobre rubio palidecía mirando hacia arriba.

-**Tranquilo Sam, allí no hay nada** – se sorprendió al ver el cielo completamente despejado.

-**Era… como una nube azul, ¡era azul!** – Le decía asustado – **estaba muy lejos, pero… era azul…**

-**Ok, ok, vamos adentro, después hablamos de** esto – le dijo cuando vio que palidecía aun mas, si eso era posible.

Una nube azul, no era tan extraño, es decir… el cielo es azul. No era como para desmayarse.

Negó con la cabeza mentalmente.

-**No, en serio, estoy…**

-**Vas a entrar de todos modos, necesitamos hablar de esto**– le interrumpió sin dar espacio a negaciones.

Sam se resignó y con dificultad llegó a la entrada con ayuda de su jefa, se sintió un completo extraño cuando vio a todos esperando por ellos allí dentro.

**-¿Samuel?** – La señora Fabray llegaba al salón.

-**Judy, saca los cojines de allí para que Sam se recueste** – le indicó Quinn a su madre.

Judy sin ánimos de demorar la situación para regañar a su hija hizo lo que esta le pedía, Emilio llegaba ya con un vaso de agua y una aspirina para el rubio, que ahora se recostaba algo temeroso en el enorme sofá.

**-¿Qué paso?-** Pregunto Judy mirando a Quinn con un gesto de "Se que tuviste algo que ver".

-**No me mires así, no sé que le pasó** – se defendió la rubia – **estaba en la habitación de Liam cuando… **- no sabía si debía asustar a los demás, quizás ni siquiera había sido algo extraño.

De nuevo pensó en los satélites…

-**Cuando…** - Siguió Judy impaciente – **Quinn no me digas que le hiciste lo mismo que a ese niño de tu escuela… el niño Jewfro.**

Quinn rió por lo bajo y miro a Emilio el cual igual aguantaba como podía su risa.

El había sido el culpable de esa broma, por sus locas ideas de la nieve en los pantalones.

-**Me desmayé por el frio señora Fabray, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a la nieve, en L.A no existen estas temperaturas** – se rió torpemente Sam y se encogió en el sillón cuando Judy Fabray lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados negando con la cabeza.

**-¡Samuel! Me podrías haber dicho que tenías ese tipo de problemas, lo podríamos haber solucionado. Emilio, ¿sabes donde dejamos los trajes para la nieve? **– Judy se quedó hablando con Emilio acerca de los dichosos trajes.

Sam miró a Quinn y esta le hizo una seña que nadie alcanzó a apreciar, era la sumisa indicación de que no dijera nada de lo que había sucedido antes.

Rachel llegó con Liam desde el segundo nivel, la exagerada morena había ido a buscar el gorrito de aviador que le habían comprado a su bebe, solo por si acaso, ya que había abierto algunos segundos la puerta de entrada y una brisa se había colado hacia adentro.

**-¿Estás bien Samuel**? –le preguntó con sincera preocupación al chico.

-**Si señorita Berry, estoy mucho mejor** – le sonrió a Rachel y se quedó estático cuando sintió la mano de Rachel sobre su frente. Quinn le alzó una ceja cuando el chico aumentó su sonrisa.

-**No tienes fiebre, debe haber sido una recaída, ¿te alimentas bien? **

Quinn soltó una risotada, haciendo que todos la miraran - **¿Qué? Apuesto a que le ibas a decir que se vuelva vegetariano** – se burló de su novia.

-**Cállate Quinn, no era eso lo que le iba a sugerir** – dijo sonrojándose.

**-¿Por qué no haces algo útil y pones la mesa?** – Le sugirió Judy a su hija – **Ah, y pon un puesto más, Sam comerá con nosotros.**

-**Pero Sra. Fabray…**

**-Nada de peros Samuel, tengo que alimentarte y enviarte a tu casa sano y salvo, le prometí a tu madre que iba a cuidar de ti y eso es lo que voy a hacer** – El chico se ruborizó hasta morir en ese sillón y sintió la mirada burlona de Quinn sobre él.

-**Está bien** – aceptó Sam.

Quinn tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la llevo con su hijo al comedor, acomodaron a Liam en la silla alta y lo aseguraron para ayudar a poner la mesa.

**-¿En verdad no le hiciste algo Quinn?** – le susurró Rachel con seriedad a su novia.

Esta la miró ofendida, pero con una ceja levantada de Rachel supo que tenía que contarle lo que en verdad había sucedido – No le hice nada, Sam se desmayó, pero no fue por el frio – dejó un halo de misterio durante algunos segundos.

**-Como que no fue por el frio, el mismo lo dijo.**

-**Para no preocupar a nadie, pero… vimos algo en el cielo…** - le dijo pensativa.

Sintió la mano de Rachel en su brazo.

-**Era como si el cielo sacara fotografías - **siguió

-**Quinn…** - no le creía nada, siempre era lo mismo con Quinn, veía el mundo como si fuera un videojuego.

**-¡Es verdad Rachel!** – Se exasperó porque no le creía, siempre era lo mismo con Rachel, la trataba como a una niña – **Por algo Sam se desmayó, además, yo estaba arriba, sin la ventana abierta, ¿cómo le podría haber hecho algo así?**

Rachel se le quedo mirando, era obvio que el cielo no sacaba fotografías, pero había algo en Quinn que le hacía dudar su incredulidad.

**-Voy a hablar con Sam de esto** – le comentó alejándose hacia las cocinas.

_-__**Vamos**_** a hablar con Sam, ni loca me pierdo lo que tiene que decir** – Vio a Rachel irse y volteó hacia su hijo que babeaba uno de sus legos – **Esta es tu culpa **– le dijo señalándolo con un dedo – **si supieras hablar nadie me llamaría mentirosa-** el bebe rió juguetón y le extendió el lego que había estado babeando.

Quinn lo tomó y sonrió con cariño, se acercó a su pequeño y besó su cabeza.

-**Esperemos que no sean extraterrestres** – le dijo en tono de broma a Liam.

Tal vez estaba jugando muchos videojuegos.


	4. Nube Azul

**Nube Azul**

* * *

Acababan de salir del hospital de la doctora Beiste, y por supuesto, Rachel había exagerado todo con respecto a las vacunas.

El único problema que había ocurrido en toda esa mañana había sido intentar calmar al pequeño Liam después de ser vacunado. Había llorado toda la sesión y pasada una hora más tarde ya estando en el auto con sus madres no dejaba de hacerlo, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en cada sollozo.

-Lo siento mi amor, era necesario – trataba de tranquilizarlo Rachel con los ojos vidriosos por ver tan triste a su pequeño rubio.

-Quizás si le compramos un chocolate…

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, nada de comida por las siguientes dos horas… Es normal que llore, es un trauma para los bebes pasar por estos procesos – Quinn asintió mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, Liam de a poco se iba quedando dormido en brazos de su madre, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con dolor.

La morena no había podido evitar las lágrimas cuando vio a su pequeño llorar con esa magnitud en el consultorio, incluso a Quinn se le había puesto la piel de gallina y había querido quitarle esa aguja de encima a su hijo, pero si Rachel decía que era lo mejor para él, entonces no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Treinta minutos transcurrieron hasta que Liam por fin se quedó profundamente dormido.

Habían estado viajando durante casi dos horas en auto para poder llegar al siguiente pueblo, el pueblo donde estaba la tienda de autos del "Tío Lu", un acogedor nombre que el tío Lu había escogido para llamar a su tienda.

-¡Tío Lu! – grito Quinn nada más verlo.

-¡Osita Quinn! – Su tío salió a recibirla como siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa enorme y un abrazo que la hacía elevarse en el aire.

Se sintió como una niña de nuevo en los brazos del enorme hombre.

El tío Lu era el único hermano de su madre, la oveja negra de la familia Ross. El había decidido hace mucho tiempo que no iba a pertenecer al negocio de la familia Ross como todos esperaban que hiciera, y en cambio tomo una decisión que haría que el resto de su familia lo despreciara, abrir su propia tienda de autos para la venta y alquiler.

Poco le importo a él lo que todos esos "conservadores" tuvieran que decir acerca de su vida.

Cuando Quinn descubrió que tenía un tío llamado Lucian a solo dos horas del lugar donde había vivido toda su vida, y que además tenía su propia tienda de autos increíbles, lo primero que hizo teniendo solo catorce años, fue viajar en autobús y buscar a su tío. Desde el momento en que se conocieron se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Difícilmente Judy pudo hacer algo para detenerla de intentar visitarlo una y otra vez mientras Russel la consintiera y la dejara hacerlo e incluso la acompañara haciéndolo.

-No sabía que venias osita, de ser así habría preparado uno de los mejores para salir a correrlo por el pueblo – Quinn se palmeo la frente lamentándose.

-Ya no puedo correr tio Lu, Rachel me mataría, y además… no puedo arriesgarme a dejar a Liam sin una mamá – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a Rachel, quien venía con el pequeño en brazos y le sonreía a su tío. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ah… Rachel tiene mucha razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando, ¡ahora tienes un hijo! – El tío Lu palmeó su espalda y se alejó negando con la cabeza en dirección a Rachel. Habló con ella un momento sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír y hacía gestos con sus enormes brazos haciendo que Rachel pareciera más pequeña de lo que aún era.

"Adorable". Pensó y suspiró al tiempo que refugiaba sus manos en su abrigo.

-Veamos… - se giró para comenzar a mirar los vehículos a su alrededor, habían llegado nuevos, podía reconocer cada uno de los que habían pasado por esa tienda y sabia cuales habían sido una nueva adquisición para su tío.

Solo bastaba encontrar el más aburrido y entonces Rachel iba a estar tranquila con la decisión.

Vio a su tío y a Rachel con Liam acercarse a ella.

-Rachel me comentó que estás buscando cambiar de auto – dijo tío Lu apoyando su pesado cuerpo en su gran camioneta negra.

Quinn asintió derrotada – Es algo que teníamos pensado hacer hace un tiempo. Liam necesita más seguridad.

-Y algo más amplio – agregó Rachel – para poner las compras en la parte trasera y eso…

-Sí, entiendo, hay muchos jóvenes hoy en día buscando algo más seguro que divertido – suspiró – supongo que los tiempos van cambiando… más y más bebes nacen en jóvenes de su edad y los chicos tienen que tomar otras responsabilidades – Rachel asintió dándole la razón - Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ustedes… - Se quedó pensando unos segundos - Ah, aún no está en exhibición, pero supongo que puedo hacer algo por mi osita Quinn y su familia – las chicas se sonrieron por como las acababa de llamar, más aun Quinn por sentir que al fin alguien tomaba en consideración que estaba formando una familia con Rachel sin reprocharle algo del pasado.

-Si lo tienes en negro me lo quedo – Lucian rió por las ocurrencias de Quinn. Era increíble como la chica siempre confiaba en el próximo auto que iba a darle incluso antes de verlo siquiera.

-¡Quinn! Tenemos que verlo primero, hay que ver si es seguro para Liam – comenzaron a caminar siendo guiados por Lucian.

-Oh créeme Rach, si el tío Lu dice que es seguro es porque lo es, sino diría que es divertido, ¿verdad tío Lu? – preguntó a su tío que iba más adelante.

-Por supuesto osita, solo existen los autos divertidos o los autos seguros, y el que les mostrare es cien por ciento seguro.

Quinn se lamentó en silencio, pero solo basto sentir la mano de Rachel alrededor de la suya y esos ojos miel mirándola con amor para olvidarse de todo el asunto del cambio de vehículo. Amaba hacer cosas por su familia, iba a amar ver a su hijo seguro y tranquilo en un auto propio, sin tener que pedírselo a su madre de nuevo.

-Acá esta, el auto más seguro del planeta, Volvo xc60.

Quinn se quedó de piedra al ver el auto no divertido que le mostraba su tío, y en negro…

-Wooh…

-Es muy lindo – Quinn miró a su novia con desconcierto.

-¿Lindo? ¡Es una bestia! Tío Lu, pensé que me ibas a mostrar una mini Van para señora – Su tío Lu le guiñó un ojo, había estado bromeando con ella, por supuesto.

-¿Crees que no te conozco? Por mucho que quieras un auto seguro ibas a aburrirte y cambiarlo al poco tiempo si no tenía un poco de tu estilo también – Quinn le dirigió una mirada llena de adoración – Oh vamos, eres mi sobrina favorita, y Rachel y el pequeño Liam se merecen viajar en algo "lindo" – Rachel se sonrojó, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque se reservaba un poco su alegría frente al hombre que seguía siendo un poco desconocido para ella.

-Creo que es perfecto – dijo Rachel, Quinn le sonrió – Y si tú estás de acuerdo con comprarlo podemos hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó ilusionada Quinn – No quieres ver si caben muchas cosas en la parte de atrás o si la silla de Liam…

-Vamos a confiar en Lu amor, parece grande y seguro y con eso para mí es más que suficiente. Además, si me explicaran cualquier otra cosa no lo entendería – confesó avergonzada.

Quinn se acercó y tomo su cara para depositar un suave beso, con cuidado para no despertar a Liam.

Sintió la sonrisa de Rachel contra sus labios y se separó solo unos centímetros.

-Te amo – dejó otro beso y se separó de su novia – Tío Lu, nos llevamos a "La Bestia"

…

-Mira Liam, es Hi-5 – Liam miraba con curiosidad la pantalla que había en el asiento frente a él.

Había estado durmiendo su siesta tranquilamente y de pronto volvía a casa en un auto que él no conocía y que además tenía su programa favorito. O seguía en un sueño o sus mamas habían tenido algo que ver en todo esto.

-Mama

-Alguien parece desorientado – dijo Quinn mirando por el espejo retrovisor y sonriendo feliz mientas manejaba "La Bestia", como había apodado a su auto.

-Se está acostumbrando – señaló Rachel acariciando el cabello de su pequeño – Y parece que le gusta el cambio, hasta se olvidó de la vacuna.

-Ya extrañaba verlo tan calmado, quería arrancarle la jeringa a la enfermera y darle con ella en la cara, a ver si dejaba de sonreír la muy…

-Quinn… - reprochó Rachel – solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, hace lo mismo todos los días, debe saber que todos los niños reaccionan como Liam.

-Como sea, ¿vamos a comprar algo para comer camino a casa? – Vio a Rachel asentir - ¿comida china?

-Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a comer esas cosas de cordero, dejaron un pésimo olor en la casa – recordó Rachel.

-Bien, sin cordero será.

Faltaba media hora para llegar al pueblo de Lima, eran casi las siete de la tarde y aun no oscurecía, pero se notaba que no tardaría en ocurrir por los tonos anaranjados que había en el paisaje de árboles y montañas nevadas que tenían a su alrededor, era simplemente perfecto.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de pronto Rachel asomándose entre ambos asientos delantero para mirar algo en el cielo.

-¿Qué? – Quinn no podía ver nada

-Eso Quinn… allá no, allá – apuntó con su mano y Quinn observó en esa dirección.

-No veo nada.

-Parece… - se quedó en silencio de pronto. A punto había estado de decir que era una nube azul.

-Rachel, tienes que ser más elocuente, no te entiendo nada – alegó Quinn

-Oh dios, Quinn mueve la cabeza a la izquierda – la rubia se movió un poco en el asiento ansiosa por ver lo que señalaba Rachel, y cuando lo hizo al fin pudo mirar con asombro una nube azul.

-¡te lo dije! – Rachel miro a su chica con sorpresa– Te dije que Sam no mentía, él lo vio, yo casi lo vi…

-Quinn ha pasado una semana de eso, Sam dijo que no recordaba muy bien…

-¡Se desmayó Rachel! Míralo tú misma ¡esta justo ahí!

-Debe ser el reflejo de algo amor – Rachel mantenía su posición intentando no preocuparse.

-Reflejo de que Rachel, no hay un lago cerca, esa cosa hizo que Sam se desmayara… y los destellos… Era eso, estoy segura, pero… no hay destellos – Seguían avanzando por la carretera y a medida que lo hacían se acercaban cada vez más a la nube azul haciendo que Rachel comenzara a preocuparse.

-Quinn, creo que nos estamos acercando, no sé si sea prudente, puede ser una tormenta eléctrica… - Quinn seguía pendiente de mirar la nube – Quinn

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué será? – se cuestionó eso a sí misma.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que te sigas acercando.

-Pero no podemos parar en medio de la nada, que tal si no se va, podría oscurecer demasiado.

-Quinn, detente, no me da confianza esa cosa, ¡oh por dios se está haciendo grande! – Hasta Liam se alertó por el grito de su madre y Quinn sintió pavor al ver que se hacía más grande, estaba a un kilómetro de ellas y en contraste con el cielo anaranjado el azul de esa nube se veía increíblemente intenso.

-¿Deberíamos…

-Sí, detente ahora – Rachel estaba presa del pánico, había palidecido completamente, era increíble que Quinn hubiera tenido razón en todo, era simplemente asombroso encontrarse con una cosa así en la vida, y que fuera en Lima era casi irreal.

-Tranquila Rach, debe ser una pequeña tormenta como dijiste tu – ni ella misma lo creía, pero la actitud de Rachel no iba a servir en una situación de peligro.

Esperaba que no estuvieran en peligro.

El auto se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y era el único auto que estaba en ese momento ahí, para poca suerte de ellas.

-Nos vamos a quedar acá hasta que pase todo, tranquila cielo – Se giró a mirar a Rachel y la vio mirando con temor al cielo, Liam la miraba como preguntándole que le pasaba a su otra madre.

Pasaron quince minutos sin que la nube se fuera, al contrario había crecido aún más si era posible, ¿Cómo no había llegado la NASA hasta ese lugar ya? Rachel y Quinn se lo cuestionaban, era imposible que nadie aparte de ellas lo hubiera notado.

Intentaron utilizar todo a su favor para que alguien más supiera que estaban ahí, pero la suerte seguía sin acompañarlas, los teléfonos celulares parecían muertos, aunque no era de extrañar en esa zona tan aledaña.

-Voy a retroceder un poco más – Esa era la nueva estrategia de Quinn, retroceder el auto con cuidado para alejarse más y más de la nube, pero daba igual su esfuerzo, estaba a más de una hora del pueblo del tío Lu y a más de media hora de Lima, y la nube parecía querer seguir creciendo.

-Déjalo Quinn, mejor… mejor volvamos donde Lu, podemos quedarnos allá esta noche – sugirió Rachel.

-No tenemos las cosas de Liam

-Compramos allá.

-Tu padre se va a p…

-Da igual – la interrumpió la morena - todo da igual, no quiero seguir viendo esa cosa, y Liam ya tiene hambre, el biberón no lo va a dejar satisfecho.

-Está bien – suspiró Quinn.

….

Se dispusieron a regresar al pueblo del tío Lu y todo parecía ir perfecto durante los siguientes diez minutos, aun se veía en el cielo la nube azul, pero ya tan lejos que se hacía indistinguible para alguien que no la hubiera visto como las chicas lo hicieron hace unos momentos.

-…Lo que yo digo, es que no puedes reaccionar así ante estas situaciones cielo. Si hubiera una tormenta eléctrica tendríamos que salir del automóvil y simplemente refugiarnos en un lugar más seguro, pero tus gritos solo van a hacer que Liam se asus…

-¡QUE DEMON…

Quinn perdió por completo sus sentidos el tiempo que duró su aturdimiento, sintió las piernas tan frágiles como la gelatina y los brazos tensos como el roble. Había perdido el control sobre el auto y ahora el mismo giraba sobre la carretera como si fuera una hoja removida por el viento.

El llanto de Liam y los gritos potentes de Rachel no se hicieron esperar mientras esta intentaba proteger a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas por el movimiento abrupto del auto en descontrol.

Fueron unos segundos interminables en que el chillido de las ruedas del auto y el paisaje pasando frente a ellos tan rápido como un remolido habían convertido el tiempo en algo eterno.

Eterno y aterrador.

El movimiento terminó tan rápido como comenzó.

De pronto el silencio.

El corazón de Quinn palpitaba a toda prisa, su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar, estaba en shock sin despegar la vista de lo que tenía justo en frente, ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así?

-Quinn… - Rachel sollozaba y su hijo no se quedaba atrás – Quinn… - volvió a repetir, pero la joven rubia parecía hipnotizada mirando hacia el cielo.

Rachel comprobó que su atemorizado hijo estuviera bien y se adelantó sobre los asientos delanteros para poder observar lo que su rubia también veía – Oh por dios – sollozó más fuerte – Quinn, mi amor – tomó su brazo y Quinn se sobresaltó.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Quinn con una voz profunda y suave.

Al fin despegó su vista de la nueva nube azul que había justo enfrente de ellas. Solo eran cien metros los que las separaba de este nuevo hallazgo y ni un auto a la vista, nada normal en una carretera principal.

No se dijo nada más, Quinn se palmeó mentalmente para reaccionar y miró al asiento trasero, trató de sonreírle a Liam para que se tranquilizara pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho, había sido el segundo trauma del pequeño ese día, probablemente quedaría marcado durante días por todos esos acontecimientos.

-Vamos a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo esta vez mirando a Rachel, que con una mano en la boca para dejar de sollozar asintió y se abrazó más fuerte a su pequeño – Necesito que lo sepas, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que salgamos de esta – siguió Quinn – No sé qué sea esa cosa, de donde salió o si nos va a querer hacer daño, pero lo que si se es que si lo llega a intentar no lo va a lograr.

Rachel asintió sin saber que decir, solo se inclinó y besó los labios de su rubia intentando no mirar hacia el cielo.

-Andando…

…..

El viaje de vuelta estuvo cargado de tensión, aun se podía ver desde ese punto la primera nube azul, pero al menos esta no estaba sobre la carretera como la otra.

Quinn parpadeaba tratando de no distraerse con el recuerdo mientras conducía pero era casi imposible no pensar en lo que vio, era inhumano, estaba segura de que nunca se había visto algo como eso en la tierra. No es que se hubiera preocupado alguna vez por estudiar algo de astronomía, pero era una aficionada a las cosas paranormales y no se le habría escapado que existiera algo así en su propio planeta.

¿Qué podría ser?

¿Un agujero de gusano? ¿Un hoyo negro en proceso de formación? No recordaba cómo se formaban estos pero no parecía que se crearan de esa manera.

Descartó la radiación, normalmente esta afectaba la flora y fauna.

Tenía a una cerebrito en su auto y aun así prefería sacar sus propias conclusiones…

-Amor… - llamó con suavidad a Rachel - ¿están bien allá atrás?

-Sí, Liam esta algo inquieto, no puedo encender la pantalla – Otra cosa más que agregar, no funcionaban los aparatos electrónicos.

-Tiene el álbum de imágenes en su mochila, quizás con eso se entretenga hasta que lleguemos – Rachel hizo caso a su rubia, no podía pensar con claridad después de lo que había sucedido – ¿Te haces alguna idea de lo que era? – preguntó

Rachel se mostró pensativa unos segundos – No estoy segura, me imagino... que es… cielos, no lo sé – parecía contrariada, la morena juntó con fuerza sus cejas.

-Que me lo digas no lo va a hacer menos real Rachel – Cuanto la conocía su rubia, le hubiera sonreído divertida si no estuvieran pasando por esto.

-Parecía tener electricidad en ella ¿No te parece?

-Sí, pero siendo sincera no creo que sea una tormen…

-Lo sé – interrumpió rápidamente Rachel – No era una tormenta eléctrica, sé cómo son y eso no se parecía en nada a una. Más bien parecía que algo se estaba formando en el centro, como si algo fuera a salir de ahí en cualquier momento.

-Como un agujero de gusano – Miró a la morena impaciente por ver su reacción.

-Exacto – Rachel dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ahí está la otra, nos estamos acercando – La morena volvió a prestar atención al frente, el terror no pasaba por más que se acostumbrara a observar la nube azul. Pero al menos ahora podía prestar más atención a como se veía en su totalidad.

No parecía medir más de treinta metros, era ovalada y los bordes no se desvanecían a causa del viento como los de cualquier otra nube, estos parecían firmes e imperturbables, casi sólidos. Bajó la mirada para posarla sobre la carretera y se sorprendió cuando vio a dos mujeres tratando de llamar la atención en dirección a ellas.

-¡Quinn, mira eso! – Esta vez la rubia pudo ver perfectamente a las chicas que se encontraban a unos quinientos metros de donde estaban ellas.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ahí?, ¡se van a congelar en la carretera! – Era increíble que después de no ver un solo auto desde hace horas encontraran a dos chicas – Las tenemos que ayudar – Rachel dudó un minuto la decisión de ayudar a unas locas extrañas que aparecían de pronto en una carretera nevada, sobretodo porque no sabía si en realidad estaban locas y podrían hacerles daño, pero nunca había sido una persona que negara ayuda, sobretodo en ese clima, así que solo calló y dejó que su novia se hiciera cargo de la situación como bien lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

La rubia se acercó rápidamente acelerando para que las chicas no se siguieran helando allá afuera, parecían realmente jóvenes para ellas, casi de su edad.

-Parecen de nuestra edad… - Murmuró Quinn.

-No bajes la ventanilla amor, solo déjalas entrar, están tiritando – Era verdad, a solo diez metros las chicas habían comenzado a correr en dirección al auto para recibir ayuda, se notaba que estaban desesperadas por ella.

Una tenía sangre latina, eso seguro, era realmente hermosa y de una piel morena casi exótica para los norteamericanos, y la segunda era rubia y caucásica como Quinn, solo que más alta.

Las dos igualmente hermosas.

La confiada latina abrió la puerta del asiento delantero y se sentó en él al mismo tiempo que la rubia más alta hacia lo mismo con el asiento trasero, a un lado de Rachel.

No parecían querer decir absolutamente nada, solo abrigarse y después de un largo minuto en que Rachel y Quinn se enviaran miradas por el espejo retrovisor, comenzaron a reírse de alegría.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Quinn con confianza a la morena que tenía a un lado - ¿Nos van a decir qué demonios hacían allá afuera o qué?

-Quinn no las molestes.

Liam ahora si parecía confundido, miraba con tanta curiosidad a la rubia que estaba a un lado de su madre que la chica volteó a verlo al notar la mirada sobre ella.

-¡Sanny! ¡Hay un bebe aquí! – Rachel volteó a ver a su hijo que las miraba atentamente, cuando escuchó la suave voz de la rubia desconocida sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo – Aww, creo que le agrado Sanny.

-Claro que le agradas Britt-Britt, no hay a quien podrías NO agradarle – En contraste con la dulce voz de la rubia alta la de la latina era más profunda y sexy, según Rachel.

-Es cierto – Respondió sin timidez la rubia, Quinn volteó sobre su asiento para mirar el panorama que se vivía en su auto – Hola, soy Brittany – Saludó la chica a Quinn.

-Emm… OK, soy Quinn, ella es mi novia Rachel y el hermoso rubio que te sonríe más allá es mi hijo Liam.

-Woow, no sabía que dos chicas podían tener hijos, sino se los habría pedido a Sanny – La tal Sanny casi se atraganta con el agua que se había llevado a la boca.

-¿Qué hacían allá afuera? – preguntó Rachel a las chicas para que se olvidaran del tema anterior. No era buena idea exponer a Quinn ante unas desconocidas.

-Estábamos acampando – Sanny de volteó como Quinn para poder responderle – A propósito, soy Santana, solo Britt me llama Sanny, así que no lo hagan – Rachel asintió con timidez y Quinn levantó una ceja – Estábamos acampando, teníamos una casa rodante y era todo perfecto, créanme, pero esa cosa – volteó para apuntar con rabia a la nube azul que seguía allí – la desbarató.

-¿Cómo que la desbarató?

-Así como escuchas rubia, empezó a iluminarse y lanzas destellos en nuestra dirección, creímos que íbamos a morir allá afuera, llevamos más de una hora caminando y esa cosa sigue creciendo, estoy segura de lo que es…

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Quinn impaciente.

-Es un proyecto de los rusos para quitarnos nuestra tecnología – Britt asintió convencida de lo que decía su amiga.

-No sé si…

-Eso no es todo rubia, antes de que la maldita cosa…

-Sin maldecir por favor – Santana miró a Rachel y después al bebe que ahora estaba sobre las piernas de Britt y asintió con una mueca en sus labios.

-Antes de que la cosa se agrandara más y más, escuchamos por la radio que habían estado apareciendo miles de ellas en todo el mundo, había una por cada pueblo o ciudad, ¿pueden creerlo? Es como si hubieran puesto una para cada localidad de personas ¿Para qué querrían los rusos enviarnos esporas mágicas a todos? Ajá, ahí está la cuestión más importante…

-La cual es…

-Quieren que caigamos en la trampa y nos acerquemos, entonces cuando lo hagamos lo suficiente nos envían una descarga eléctrica y ¡PUM! – Rachel se sobresaltó – Adiós electricidad.

Quinn encendió el auto nuevamente negando con la cabeza – Es la teoría más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida – La rubia no tenía filtro cuando quería dar su opinión, pero la latina no parecía ofendida, sino más bien lista para debatir durante horas – Los rusos no tienen esporas mágicas genio, y para que querrían quitarnos la tecnología.

-Para ser los primeros en la carrera espacial – la latina tenía un punto, pero seguía siendo una idea absurda.

-Los rusos ya son los primeros en la carrera espacial, desde que descubrieron que lo de la llegada a la luna era falso se nos adelantaron… - Siguieron hablando durante varios minutos más todas las teorías que se les podía ocurrir. Liam parecía entretenido con su nueva amiga de juegos, que para suerte de él, parecía querer entretenerlo durante horas.

Rachel fue la única que prestó atención a la nube azul desde la ventana trasera cuando pasaban por un lado de la misma, para sorpresa de ella, no parecía ser plana como lo había imaginado, era perfectamente esférica y el centro de la misma siempre se veía como una acumulación de energía, podía apostar lo que quisieran a que había visto algo moverse desde ese punto céntrico, pero negó mentalmente para alejar esos pensamientos, esperaba que todo volviera a la realidad cuando estuvieran ya en el tranquilo pueblo de Lima.

Gracias por seguir leyendo :)


	5. Desaparecidos

**Desaparecidos**

* * *

-Mi amor, no les hagas esto, déjalas entrar, vamos…

-Rach, no sabemos si son unas delincuentes.

-¿De verdad? Son solo dos chicas viajando por el país, ¡una de ellas trabajó para el cuerpo de la paz!

-Cuando tenía doce años y no trabajó allí, solo acompaño a su madre.

-Vamos Quinn, se están helando, retrocede y las dejamos una noche en casa, solo una noche.

-mama

-Sí, amor, estamos llegando a casa. Quinn…

-Está bien, está bien, pero se van a quedar en la casa de la piscina – Quinn detuvo el auto y abrió un poco la ventanilla para hacerle una seña a las chicas que seguían a un lado del motel donde las había dejado.

Estas corrieron a toda velocidad los metros que había avanzado Quinn.

Había sido cruel, lo sabía, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando no podía darse el lujo de acoger a desconocidas en su casa. Para suerte de esas chicas Rachel no lo veía así.

-Pueden quedarse con nosotras por esta noche – Dijo Quinn a las chicas cuando volvieron a subir al auto.

Ahora si se sentía culpable, tan solo unos minutos allá afuera y estaban tiritando de nuevo,

-Eres muy amable Quinnie, ni siquiera teníamos dinero para pagar ese motel – dijo Brittany sin percatarse de la mirada acusadora que Rachel le envió a Quinn.

-¿Quinnie? Espera… ¿No tenían dinero? ¿Porque no lo dijeron antes? – La rubia se veía sorprendida.

-Lo olvidé, junto con mis cosas en la casa rodante – se confesó la latina – No me miren así, había una bola de energía tratando de matarnos, en lo único que pensé fue en salir corriendo de ahí con Britt.

-Eso está bien, el dinero esta después de tu seguridad – habló Rachel.

Quinn hizo andar nuevamente el motor para avanzar.

Pasaron unos minutos después por el cartel donde se podía leer "Bienvenidos a Lima" y suspiraron de alivio. Ahora podían ver las primeras casas del pueblo, parecía tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera estado ocurriendo en el resto del mundo.

Rachel pudo distinguir algunas casas conocidas; La Sra. Dayse no se encontraba, ninguna de las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, ni el señor Martínez encerando su coche como lo hacía a esa hora exacta cada día, la familia Lloyd…, incluso podría decirse lo mismo de toda la calle. Ni una luz encendida en las casas, ni un animal corriendo por el jardín delantero de las mismas, no había niños haciendo figuras en la nieve y por si fuera poco, tampoco se escuchaba el sonido de las aves de carroña que a esas horas hacían eco sobre las montañas más cercanas al pueblo.

La siguiente calle fue exactamente lo mismo, y a medida que avanzaban lentamente todas temían hacer algún comentario que perturbara el lúgubre silencio que se había instalado en el pueblo.

-Que rayos…

-Tal vez no han escuchado la radio, o en la televisión aun no lo anuncian – dijo Santana consciente de lo mismo e igual de sorprendida que el resto.

-Dudo que el padre de Rachel no haya escuchado las noticias de la tarde, lo único que hace en todo el día es ver la televisión.

-¡Quinn! No hables así de papa, cuida a Liam todos los días – La morena no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse porque la rubia detuvo el motor muy rápidamente haciendo exaltar a todas.

-Creo que… esta todo desierto.

Estaban frente a una de las calles principales del pueblo y elevándose sobre sus asientos pudieron notar con mayor precisión el panorama frente a ellas.

Autos abandonados en medio de las calles, niebla que oscurecía todo aún más, y la única luz de toda la ciudad era la del auto en el que viajaban en ese momento.

-Ay no, ¡vino el gobierno y los evacuó a todos! ¡Nos vamos a morir aquí! – Santana perdía el control – ¡Nos vamos a morir!

-¡No grites! Quizás… quizás solo se están escondiendo – Quinn miraba horrorizada en todos los sentidos, la latina podía tener razón, pero ¿cómo habrían hecho para evacuar a todo un pueblo en unas hora? ¿Por qué un pueblo entero tendría que ser evacuado? ¿Realmente había una amenaza allá afuera?

-No nos alteremos, todo tiene que tener una explicación – Britt sorprendía a todas con una inquietante tranquilidad.

-Amor, estamos en el jodido Silent Hill aquí. _Yo me voy, nos dejas aquí rubia loca, ¡viven en un pueblo fantasma!– _Ahora hablaba en español, y si pensaba que Quinn no iba a entender se equivocaba completamente.

-Vamos a casa, es tarde y lo más seguro es que allí encontremos respuestas, no creo que mama se fuera sin mí – El tono de Quinn no dejaba lugar a reclamos – _Y no es un pueblo fantasma, es Lima, solo Lima._

Santana se quedó de boca abierta, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer con resignación sobre su asiento ruborizada de pies a cabeza. Ahora ni siquiera podía insultar en español.

Quinn miró por el espejo retrovisor a su novia e hijo, Rachel le devolvió la mirada casi de inmediato, se veía tan aterrada como ella ¿Qué podían hacer? Solo tenían diecisiete años de edad, eran unas crías con un hijo en una situación horrible que las había atrapado desprevenidas.

Intentó no seguir transmitiéndole temor a su chica, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrar de una vez por todas que podía hacerse cargo de la situación, y parecía que Rachel aun confiaba en ella así que decepcionarla a ella y a su hijo no era una opción.

Se pusieron en marcha una vez más.

Rachel miraba frecuentemente al cielo, sobretodo en dirección contraria, donde no parecía haber resquicios de una nube azul en ese momento.

Solo cinco minutos les tomó atravesar todo el pueblo y otros cinco minutos llegar a la mansión Fabray.

Para sorpresa de ellas las rejas que la resguardaban estaban abiertas de par en par y las luces de la casa estaban tan apagadas como las del resto de Lima.

-Rachel, Britt, quédense aquí y cuiden de Liam – pidió Quinn a las chicas – Santana, acompáñame a ver…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Que?! Yo no me bajo rubia, ¡será tu auto pero no me bajo!

-Sanny, yo iré si quieres – Sugirió Britt.

La latina enrojeció. Solo llevaba una semana de noviazgo con la rubia y sacaba lo peor de sí misma. No podía dejar que Britt hiciera eso por ella, no cuando le había costado dos años conquistarla.

-No, no, solo bromeaba Britt – trato de reír pero más bien salió como un gemido de lamentó. Quinn le envió una sonrisa burlona, no era tiempo de bromas pero esa chica era la persona más miedosa que había conocido en su vida – Vamos, tú vas primero.

-Como sea – Quinn bajo rápido del auto y abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Rachel – Van a estar bien, seguro dejaron una nota o algo, quizás tuvieron que salir con los demás – Sintió a Rachel aferrarse a ella y sollozar en voz baja, la abrazó con fuerza y la sintió temblar contra su pecho – Estas asustando a Liam, amor – Besó el cabello de Rachel y la soltó para tomar a su hijo de su silla – Cuida de mami hombrecito – beso a su hijo en los labios maternalmente, se veía tan pequeño – Te amo.

-Voy a ir contigo

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes acá con Liam – pidió Quinn mirando a su novia a los ojos.

-Podemos ir todos juntos – insistió Rachel.

-No voy a tardar Rachel, voy a sacar las cosas de adentro e iremos con tu padre, ¿sí? Seguro el muy holgazán aún está en casa – Rachel solo pudo sonreír aun con los ojos llorosos – Eso es, ahora déjame ir, entre más rápido vaya más pronto volveré con ustedes – besó de nuevo los labios de su novia y acarició el cabello de su pequeño para salir de allí.

Vio a la latina cerrar la puerta del asiento trasero que daba hacia Britt y dirigirse a ella con una mejor actitud, se veía pálida, pero dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por salir de esta.

-No nos vamos a separar, solo tenemos que ver si mi madre y Emilio siguen aquí.

-Podrías comenzar por decirme como se ven, no me quiero llevar sorpresas si hay un ladrón allá adentro.

-Mmm, veamos, mi madre es igual a mí pero de ojos azules y Emilio es de color, esta viejo así que no vayas a gritar cerca de él – No dejaba de lamentarse por su familia, si no estaban allí esperaba que su madre estuviera bien, que Emilio pudiera soportar tanta adrenalina ante cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo y ¡Sam! Se había olvidado que era el único que seguía trabajando a esas horas en casa – Quizás haya un chico de nuestra edad llamado Sam, es inofensivo, demasiado a decir verdad.

-Espera… -Santana tomó el brazo de Quinn y la detuvo justo antes de que pisaran las escaleras de acceso a la casa.

-¿Q…

-Shhh – La latina se adelantó un paso dejándose guiar por su curiosidad – Escuché algo.

-¿Donde? – Quinn caminó de prisa a la puerta de entrada e intentó abrir, estaba cerrada desde adentro, era una puerta casi impenetrable y su madre se había encargado de que así fuera, pero eso no la iba a detener – Voy a romper el vidrio, cuidado – Se hizo hacia atrás y con su pierna hizo todo su esfuerzo por romper el vidrio del ventanal que estaba junto a la puerta, pero este no se rompió, solo le provoco un intenso dolor en la rodilla – Demonios – Se lamentó aferrándose a su pierna, volteó a ver a la latina que se carcajeaba en el suelo por su débil intento – De que te ríes, inténtalo tu si quieres, son vidrios de cinco centímetros de esp…

La latina se adelantó y para sorpresa de Quinn lo rompió en el primer intento.

Santana se encogió de hombros y comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire – Que te puedo decir, cinco años de Tae Kwon Do hicieron una maravilla de mi ¿ves este trasero? – Asintió palmeándose el trasero a si misma – _Tae Kwon Do bebe_.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta de entrada a través del vidrio roto y en silencio entró. Santana seguía alardeando de sus movimientos alrededor de ella, pero Quinn tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse.

-Toma esto – le entregó una de las luces de emergencia que guardaban cerca de la puerta de entrada y se dejó una para sí misma – Puedes comenzar por ese pasillo – Santana asintió y avanzo lentamente.

-¿Judy? – Preguntó Quinn alzando la vos, se adelantó más rápido a la cocina – ¿Emilio? – Nadie respondía, sin sorprenderse siguió preguntando lo mismo en cada habitación – ¿Ma? – Llegaba a la oficina de su madre, pero allí no había nada, entró en ella y comenzó a inspeccionar, todo parecía en su lugar y tan impecable como cada vez que entraba allí, pero algo faltaba… una pieza importante en el escritorio de su madre, era una fotografía – Papá… - se nublaron sus ojos por las lágrimas, su madre se había llevado consigo la fotografía de su padre.

-No los encuentro rubia – Santana se asomó por la puerta y observó en silencio el momento que tenía Quinn con ese marco vacío, imaginaba que una fotografía importante debió haber allí – ¿Estas bien?

Quinn asintió y volteo a verla – Tenemos que salir de aquí, si mama se llevó esta fotografía con ella es porque sabía que no iba a volver a casa en mucho tiempo.

-Quieres decir que… ¿en verdad sucedió algo, en verdad deshabitaron a todo el pueblo?

-Eso creo… - Escucharon un ruido que venía desde el primer nivel y se alertaron, Quinn dejó con cuidado el marco de fotos y le hizo una señal a la latina para que se mantuviera en silencio.

Se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, cautelosas para no levantar sospechas de que estaban en la casa. Algo extraño de hacer cuando tenías todo tu derecho de andar libremente por tu hogar.

Quinn se asomó por las escaleras y escuchó que el ruido venía desde la cocina.

Tuvieron pensamientos iguales cuando apagaron ambas luces de emergencia.

Miro a su alrededor para ver si había algo con que defenderse ante la amenaza pero no encontró nada, solo un palo de golf, el único que no había vendido para comprar drogas en sus peores momentos. Lo tomó intentando no desconcentrarse y siguió bajando.

Santana se aferraba a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, la miedosa latina se había olvidado por completo de sus habilidades en artes marciales y prefería que Quinn se hiciera cargo.

-Santana, no aprietes – susurró Quinn.

-Lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente la chica quitando rápido su mano.

-Voy a ir a la cocina, ve por el otro lado del pasillo para que lo sorprendamos de ambos lados.

Se podía ver una luz encendida desde la cocina.

Santana asintió limpiando el sudor de su frente, camino de prisa y con algo de torpeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se pegó a la pared.

Quinn le hizo una señal para que se adelantara y cuando ambas estuvieron a un paso de distancia de la cocina entraron gritando para ahuyentar al "ladrón".

-¡AHHH! – gritaron Santana y Quinn agitando la primera sus brazos y la segunda el palo de golf que traía con ella.

-¡AHHH! – escucharon al mismo tiempo el grito de las chicas que estaban en la cocina.

-¡Rachel! – Quinn dejó caer el palo de golf y sujetó su pecho - ¡Britt! – La rubia miraba a todos lados con algo que parecía chocolate en su boca – ¡Les dije que debían esperar en el auto! – No había notado a su hijo sentado en su silla para comer hasta ese momento, hacia un puchero con su labio inferior como si estuviera a punto de llorar – No, no campeón, solo es mami, ¿ves? – demasiado tarde, su hijo soltó todo el poder que tenía en sus pulmones y se largó a llorar, incluso vio a Santana taparse los oídos por el estridente ruido.

-¡Tenia hambre! Se estaban demorando demasiado Quinn, quería darle algo de comer – se excusó Rachel yendo al rescate de su hijo – Cariño, solo es mami, no hay nada que temer – miró a Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados y volteó con su hijo donde Britt regañaba a Santana.

-Creímos que había alguien más en casa, no pueden entrar como si nada y esperar que no temiéramos por nuestras vidas – Santana se calló al sentir la mirada de Rachel y Britt – Es verdad…

-Liam – llamó Quinn a su bebe, el rubio balbuceaba con dolor – Ven aquí amor, no te quería asustar – tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su novia y lo elevó en el aire para que dejara de llorar, el bebé no pudo evitar soltar algunas risitas - ¿Te gusta eso? – Siguió lanzándolo en el aire hasta que este se calmó - ¿lo ves? Asunto solucionado – Rachel tomó de nuevo a su hijo ignorándola y se dispuso nuevamente a sentarlo en su silla para darle de comer.

-Creo que iré por las cosas, podemos ir a Columbus, es la capital más cercana, ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Quinn.

-Yo digo que nos larguemos de este pueblo, me da igual donde, si nos ayudan a salir de aquí por mi está bien.

-No las vamos a dejar solas en este punto Santana – aseguró Rachel – Ya no es seguro allá afuera, empezando por el hecho de que no hay nadie.

-Gracias Rachie – Britt abrazó a la pequeña tomándola por sorpresa, pero le devolvió el abrazo al instante – No sabríamos que hacer sin ustedes, probablemente seriamos un isbell en este momento.

-¿Un isbell? – preguntó extrañada Quinn.

-Iceberg – Corrigió Santana encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok… Britt, San, si me pudieran ayudar a recoger las cosas se los agradecería – Se dirigió escaleras arriba y sintió a las chicas seguirla hacia las habitaciones.

De alguna manera se sentía mejor ahora que sabía que la casa estaba vacía, es decir sin ladrones, y que Rachel estaba allí con su pequeño.

-Britt, Santana, ustedes pueden ir a esa habitación y sacar la maleta que está en el closet, llénenla con ropa y cosas que crean que podríamos necesitar, saquen cosas para ustedes también, creo que hay más maletas en la habitación de mi madre. Yo iré por las cosas de Liam y Rachel, nos vemos escaleras abajo en veinte minutos – Las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a guardar todo para un mes de viaje, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo les iba a llevar encontrar a alguien más o siquiera saber que estaba sucediendo.

-Pañales… listo. Muchos, muchos pañales… Loción, Shampoo, Toallitas húmedas… por supuesto, miles de ellas – Quinn murmuraba mientras guardaba todo.

-No te olvides de los zapatos – Rachel entró por la puerta haciendo que Quinn la volteara a ver y sonriera.

-No los olvidé, empaque todos ellos – Rachel asintió y comenzó a ayudarla a guardar todo en silencio.

-¿Crees que papá este bien? – Quinn detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, Rachel hablaba con mucha inseguridad – Sé que papá Hiram está bien, es muy valiente y creo que… puedo sentirlo, pero no sé si papá Leroy está seguro ¿sabes? Nunca está en casa, quizás… quizás no pudieron llegar a encontrarse antes de que se los llevaran.

Quinn dejó el talco en una de las maletas con las cosas de Liam y se acercó a su novia.

-Sabes que no sé las respuestas a esas preguntas – se sentó a un lado de Rachel y tomó sus manos – Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es salir a buscarlos, sé que los vamos a encontrar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura Quinn? – Comenzó a lamentarse – Pueden llevar muchas horas fuera, salimos hace muchísimas horas del pueblo, aun había luz, pudieron desalojar todo en tres horas y aun así llevar otras dos de ventaja.

-Eso no lo sabemos, quizás están en el siguiente pueblo, quizás nosotras somos las que corren peligro, por eso debemos apresurarnos e irnos de aquí – limpió la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de su novia. La entendía, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa – Ayúdame con esto cielo.

Rachel asintió, no solo porque iba a ayudarla a recoger todo, sino como un acuerdo para no seguir siendo tan débil mientras pasaba lo peor.

No iba a dejar todo en manos de Quinn, no cuando la seguridad de Liam dependía de las dos.

…

-¿Donde esta Liam? – preguntó la rubia cuando estaban terminando.

-Lo dejé con Santana – Vio a Quinn fruncir el ceño – Está bien Quinn, estaba encantada porque se lo dejara a ella y no a Britt como… cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-No las conocemos amor, no podemos confiar en ellas – Rachel sonrió ante lo sobreprotectora que se estaba volviendo Quinn.

-Son buenas chicas Quinn, y ya ves como es Britt, es un amor y a Liam parece encantarle – Quinn resopló, no podía cuidar de su familia si Rachel seguía aceptando a otras personas con ellas.

-Está bien…

-Así me gusta, ahora mueve ese lindo trasero que tenemos que irnos rápido, la casa se ve un poco tétrica sin luz ¿no crees?

Quinn se encogió de hombros – Me gusta la oscuridad

-Claro, lo había olvidado, tengo una "chica mala" como novia – Se burló Rachel de ella haciéndola sonreír.

-Cállate Berry, ya sabes que sucede cuando comienzas con tus bromas – Se acercó a la morena y la tomó de la cintura para juntar sus caderas.

Rachel rodó los ojos – No puedes estar pensando en eso ahora… Acaban de desalojar Lima y tú quieres hacer el amor.

-No es para tanto, esa cosa solo asustó a todos, ya verás cómo en un día o dos todo va a volver a ser como antes – Rachel dudaba mucho que todo eso pudiera solucionarse en un día, pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar creer lo mismo.

Escucharon la risa de Liam y miraron instintivamente a la puerta, las chicas entraron unos segundos después con él bebe en brazos de Santana mientras esta lo alzaba para darle besos en el abdomen causando cosquillas en Liam que lo hacían reír.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura por lo que veía.

-¿Ves lo que te dije? – le susurró a Quinn mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de esta.

Quinn solo murmuró algo incomprensible. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su novia, aunque tenía que admitir que se veían adorables los dos.

-Dejamos todas las cosas abajo, tu mamá tenía dos maletas grandes así que… sacamos todo lo importante allí, espero que no te moleste Quinnie.

-Con eso estará bien, gracias por ayudar chicas. Si no queda nada más que hacer sugiero que nos vayamos ya, es suficientemente tarde. Si tenemos suerte podríamos llegar al amanecer a Columbus.

-Podríamos sacar algo para comer en el camino, con Quinn no hemos comido desde el almuerzo.

-Tampoco nosotras – dijo Santana.

-Esta dicho entonces, comida y después… a casa de Rach.

Comieron algo que Emilio había dejado en la nevera, pero eso no iba a dejar sin apetito a las chicas, por lo que se llevaron cada una algo para el viaje, comida extra para Liam y algo de dinero que Quinn cogió de la caja fuerte de su madre para ir a algún restaurant por la mañana.

Salieron de la casa con maletas a cuestas y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Rachel, la morena se mordía las uñas nerviosa mientras dejaba a su hijo dormir sobre su regazo. Habían sido ya demasiadas emociones para su bebe, y aunque había tomado una siesta hace tan solo unas horas Rachel pensaba que el sueño podía ser un efecto secundario de la vacuna. Era mejor así, no deseaba que su hijo viera el pueblo en tinieblas, tampoco ella deseaba ver todo así, por eso intentaba por todos los medios sobrellevar la historia que contaba Britt acerca de cómo ella y Santana se habían conocido.

Una historia adorable que sin duda la mantuvo atenta durante gran parte de los minutos que tardaron en llegar a su hogar, pero que olvido por completo desde el momento en que traspaso el umbral de entrada.

* * *

**N/A**

**Lo siento, me estoy tardando más de lo que me propuse, entre a clases y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Ya tengo una idea completa del próximo capítulo así que no debería tardar más de tres días, lo prometo.**

**PD: Adaptaciones, Adaptaciones everywhere.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo :')**


	6. Los Días, Las Horas

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**Viernes 7 de Diciembre, 2012**

Salieron de la casa con maletas a cuestas y emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Rachel, la morena se mordía las uñas nerviosa mientras dejaba a su hijo dormir sobre su regazo. Habían sido ya demasiadas emociones para su bebe, y aunque había tomado una siesta hace tan solo unas horas Rachel pensaba que el sueño podía ser un efecto secundario de la vacuna. Era mejor así, no deseaba que su hijo viera el pueblo en tinieblas, tampoco ella deseaba ver todo así, por eso intentaba por todos los medios sobrellevar la historia que contaba Britt acerca de cómo ella y Santana se habían conocido.

Una historia adorable que sin duda la mantuvo atenta durante gran parte de los minutos que tardaron en llegar a su hogar, pero que olvido por completo desde el momento en que traspaso el umbral de entrada.

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto**

**Los Días, Las Horas**

**Domingo 18 de Junio, 2011**

**(Un año y medio antes)**

-¡Quinn! – Russell se pasaba la mano por el cabello con frustración mientras intentaba seguir leyendo en su oficina, como se arrepentía de no haber insonorizado la habitación.

Los gritos de su hija no lo dejaban concentrarse.

-¡Papá, ven aquí, tienes que ver esto! – El hombre dejó con cuidado el periódico en el mesón y se levantó cansinamente.

Mejor atendía a su hija o no iba a dejarle descansar todo el domingo.

Se dejó guiar por los gritos de emoción que emitía Quinn desde el ático. Llego a la escalera desplegable y subió en silencio.

-…!Y una sonaja! Wow, debe tener por lo menos quince años… - Ahí estaba, hincada frente a un viejo baúl que en ese momento se le hizo demasiado conocido – Al bebe podría gustarle – la rubia seguía relatando a ella misma.

Quinn siempre había hablado consigo misma, desde que él tenía memoria ese siempre había sido un hábito en su hija y nunca intentó corregirlo. Si no le hacía daño a nadie no había porque hacerlo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí osito? – Quinn volteó con entusiasmo para ver a su padre acercándose a ella.

-¡No sabes lo que encontré! – explotó de emoción y se acercó a su padre con un sinfín de objetos entre sus bazos.

Tenía la cara llena de polvo y la ropa que le habían comprado hace muy poco estaba totalmente arruinada.

-Quinn… - Russell suspiró – cariño, mira tu ropa, mira lo que le hiciste a tus pantalones ¿Eso es... pintura?

-Papá, olvídate de eso, mira esto – la rubia sacó la sonaja que había encontrado segundos antes y la puso justo frente a la cabeza de su padre, quien tomo entre sus manos el extraño objeto, era muy conocido para él, pero a la vez no lo era.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese baúl? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras seguía observando el objeto.

Todos los objetos que Quinn traía en sus brazos cayeron haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Emilio me lo dio, dijo que había estado guardado desde que tenía tres años – Volvió a su posición frente al baúl sacando cosas y más cosas – Mira, un traje completo de marinerito.

-Noo – su padre negó sonriendo y olvidándose del estado en que se encontraba su hija – Son tus cosas de bebe – susurró.

Quinn pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban.

-Cuando naciste creímos que eras un niño, en realidad lo creímos durante mucho tiempo – rió – Te compramos todo para niño, por eso el traje de marinerito.

-Es muy lindo, pensaba quedármelo… ya sabes, quizás a Rachel le guste y podemos vestir al bebe con esto.

-Seguro le va a gustar – asintió su padre – Solo lávalo antes de dárselo ¿sí? – Quinn asintió – Y hazme el favor de quitarte esa ropa y ponerte algo viejo para seguir buscando en el baúl, veremos si Emilio puede hacer algo con la pintura.

-Bueno, pero tu sigue buscando tesoros.

La rubia obedientemente bajo del ático e hizo lo que su padre le había pedido dejando a este a cargo de la búsqueda de más objetos.

Russell no se opuso, en realidad tuvieron que pedirle que bajara después de dos horas sin poder despegarse de esos objetos que tantas emociones traían a él.

**.….**

-¿A qué hora llega mamá? – preguntó Quinn mirando por la ventana a ver si aparecía el auto de su madre.

-No lo sé – respondió simplemente su padre.

-Como no lo vas a saber ¿acaso no es la madre de tus hijos?

Russell rió ligeramente – Lo es, de mi única hija en realidad.

-¿Entonces?

-Dijo que no sabía a qué hora terminaba su reunión, sabes que la están presionando cada día más para que termine los proyectos que dejo pendientes.

Quinn volteó a mirarlo unos segundos, su padre seguía poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa como si nada.

-Desde hace meses tiene proyectos pendientes – soltó

-Quinn – su padre uso el tono de reprimenda, sabía que iba a suceder – Si necesitas decir algo puedes hacerlo – su hija le seguía dando la espalda y miraba hacia la oscuridad del exterior – No me gusta que insinúes cosas hija, siempre te he dado la confianza para decirme lo que sea.

-Está bien.

Era la primera vez que dudaba si decir o no decir algo, era la primera vez que temía lo que sus palabras pidieran causar en alguien más, porque era su padre quien podía sufrir si ella hablaba.

-Ven a comer, la cena está servida – Volteó a mirarlo y asintió, alejándose de la ventana.

Al parecer esta noche también cenarían solo ellos dos.

**.….**

**Miércoles 20 de Junio, 2011**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó inmóvil cuando culminó en el más absoluto placer.

Rachel tomó su mano y la dirigió a su abultado vientre, sintió a su bebe moverse contra su mano y sonrió ya con la respiración más pausada.

Podía sentir las gotas de sudor bajar por su sien.

-Está cada vez más inquieto – Rachel miró sobre su hombro a su rubia novia para ver si esta la escuchaba.

-Queda muy poco tiempo, está ansioso por nacer – Quinn besó el hombro de Rachel y la abrazó por detrás para volver a reposar su mano en el vientre de esta, podía sentir las patadas que el bebé seguía dando de vez en cuando.

-¿No crees que deberíamos decidir un nombre pronto? – preguntó Rachel.

-Yo ya sé cómo lo voy a llamar – escuchó la risa de Rachel, el mejor sonido del mundo.

-No le podemos poner Slash.

-¡Es un honor llevar ese nombre! "_Ohh… Oh… Oh… Sweet Child of Mine_" _Tini tini nini nini tuninuni nini nini_ – intentaba hacer cantar a la guitarra como Slash moviendo sus manos como no debería tocarse una guitarra.

-En ese caso deberíamos llamarlo Axl, es más bonito.

Quinn se detuvo unos segundos y lo meditó.

-Nah, no nos podemos conformar con el segundo al mando.

-Toda la razón Fabray.

Suspiraron y siguieron descansando.

-Podríamos llamarlo Antonine – sugirió Rachel de pronto con entusiasmo.

-Antonine – repitió haciendo una mueca

-¡Es lindísimo Quinn! Tiene ese estilo de la revolución francesa que le da romanticismo a la lucha por la libertad y…

-Ahg… Rachel, no vamos a llamar Antonine al bebé

-¿Gastón? ¿Melchior?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Bueno señorita sabelotodo propón algo tú – la desafió con niñería.

-No lo sé, yo digo que tiene que tener un significado especial. Algo como… Lima… pero no Lima exactamente, oh vamos, tu sabes a que me refiero – sonrió por la mirada entrecerrada que le envió Rachel.

-No vamos a llamarlo como una ciudad – negó rotundamente Rachel.

-Sabes de que te hablo – Detuvo a Rachel antes de que esta la interrumpiera – Digo… algún día vamos a salir de este pueblo, eso ya lo decidimos. Este pueblo no tiene nada de lo que queremos para nuestra vida y está prácticamente desapareciendo cada año, pero acá nacimos, entonces… si vamos a irnos para no volver al menos deberíamos llevar algo significativo de esto y que mejor que en la personita que creamos juntas – Rachel la miró enternecida y volteó su cuerpo aun entre los brazos de Quinn para besarla con dulzura.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, pero no le podemos poner ni Lima, ni Ohio y mucho menos Estados Unidos… No tenemos muchas opciones especiales.

El silencio reinó por segunda vez en la habitación de Quinn durante algunos minutos.

-Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo – volvió a besar a su pequeña morena - ¿segunda ronda?

Rachel sonrió y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**...**

**Viernes 22 de Junio, 2011**

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el centro de Lima, se iba a encontrar con Rachel en el centro comercial en alrededor de treinta minutos.

Aun no podía ir a buscarla con tranquilidad a la casa de esta como cualquier novia haría. ¿La razón?

Hiram Berry.

El hombre con el peor carácter del mundo.

No entendía muy bien como alguien podía guardar tanto resentimiento hacia una persona, es decir, había sido descuidada al embarazar a Rachel, pero no todo había sido su culpa, más bien había sido culpa de los estúpidos doctores que se equivocaron al diagnosticarla como infértil.

Aun así tendría que haber usado preservativos, lo sabía, pero bueno… "el bollo ya estaba en el horno" y no había nada más que hacer.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar de sus pensamientos a ese temible hombre.

-Helado… - murmuró para sí misma – Creo que podría comprar uno cerca.

Conocía una heladería cerca del centro comercial, no dentro del mismo pero si en el barrio que había unas calles al norte de este.

Camino sin prisa protegiendo su cara de los rayos del sol con sus manos. Ese debía ser el día más caluroso de todo el verano.

Llegó en cosa de minutos a su destino y traspaso la puerta de la heladería, provocando que una campanilla sonara a su paso. Por alguna razón siempre le habían gustado esas campanillas, así sonaran quinientas veces ella nunca se aburría de escucharlas, era como si una neurona se iluminara en su cerebro y todo se hiciera más colorido a su alrededor.

Ante la vista curiosa de la cajera, Quinn salió de nuevo de la heladería para segundos después volver a atravesar la puerta provocando una vez más el sonido que la hizo sonreír con alegría.

Avanzó alegremente hacia el chico que servía los helados y pidió el suyo. No había casi nadie más en todo el lugar, solo una familia de asiáticos junto a la ventana y una pareja hasta el fondo del establecimiento que evitó observar demás, por cómo se comían la boca se notaba que estaban necesitados de buen sexo. Hizo un gesto de asco antes sus pensamientos y recibió su helado con un tímido "gracias".

Salió de la heladería saboreando la menta con chips de chocolate e intentando que no escurriera entre sus dedos. Iba a alejarse de nuevo a su destino cuando el sonido de la campanilla la distrajo haciéndola voltear.

La pareja que hace minutos antes se comía a besos salió por la puerta frontal de la heladería riendo de alguna broma de enamorados. El hombre de unos treinta años sujetaba a su pareja de la cintura y no la dejaba escapar de sus brazos mientras esta "intentaba zafarse" y su cabello rubio caía con delicadeza por su rostro dejando la mayor parte de este oculto, pero no del todo.

El helado de menta cayó al suelo cuando la mano de Quinn presiono con fuerza el cono crujiente desvaneciéndolo en migajas que quedaron atrapadas en su palma.

Eran tres metros los que la separaban de la pareja de enamorados, y si hubieran sido unos cuantos más quizás se habrían salido con la suya, pero pudo distinguir a su madre aun en ese atuendo que jamás la había visto vestir.

La había engañado su espíritu jovial, la había confundido con una chica joven de no más de veinticinco años, pero ahí estaba, era su madre traicionándola justo en frente de sus ojos, los que se volvían acuosos a cada milisegundo, se quedó inmóvil sin poder decir una palabra, sentía pánico por haber predicho exactamente lo que sucedía con su madre y que estuviera sucediendo justo frente a ella incrementaba su parálisis de dolor.

-mamá – murmuró sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca.

Ellos dejaban de reír y la mujer arreglaba su cabello sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, miraba ensoñadora hacia las montañas de Lima y solo se distraía para volver a observar a su amante.

Estaban listos para marchar cuando Judy distinguió la mancha vistosa del helado verde en el pavimento. Subió su vista con una sonrisa para ver quien había sido la persona distraída que lo había dejado caer.

Su distraída hija Quinn.

**.….**

-¡QUINN! – Su madre golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta de su habitación – LO SIENTO AMOR, LO SIENTO – podía escucharla sollozar.

Sentía que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y en lo único que podía pensar era en su padre, quien estaba justo en ese momento de camino a casa después de haber pasado el día con su tío Lucian.

-¡Quinn! Lo siento cariño, por favor abre la puerta mi amor, tenemos que hablar – la amorosa voz de su madre la estaba haciendo flaquear en su decisión de seguir escondida bajo las mantas de su cama. Necesitaba con urgencia su abrazo y que esta le dijera que todo había sido un error, que solo se lo había imaginado.

-Necesitamos hablar Quinn, por favor, tu padre va a llegar en un momento y necesitamos…

-¡VETE! – No la podía escuchar mencionando a su padre – ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO! ¡VETE! – Escucho a su madre sollozar con más fuerza – ¿es mi culpa? – lo había preguntado casi en un murmullo, pero al parecer su madre si la había oído desde el otro lado.

-No cielo, no pienses eso porque tú jamás podrías ser la culpable de mi decisión.

"Su decisión"

-¿quieres abandonarnos?

Judy se tomó unos segundos antes de responder a eso, no porque ese fuera su plan, sino por la sorpresa de escucharlo de los labios de Quinn. Su hija no la conocía suficiente si creía que podía abandonar a su propia familia.

-Por supuesto que no Quinn, jamás podría dejarte ¿escuchaste mi amor? Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti.

La rubia más pequeña dejo escapar una lágrima que tenía retenida desde hace mucho.

-¿Vas a dejar a papá? – pregunto nuevamente con un temblor en su voz.

Judy se deslizo por la puerta hasta terminar en el suelo.

-Necesitamos hablar de eso.

-¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta!

Judy se sorprendió, Quinn jamás le había hablado en ese tono, mucho menos la había escuchado maldecir alguna vez – ¡Quinn!

-¡SI LO QUIERES DEJAR PUEDES DEJARME A MI TAMBIEN! – No quería que su madre la dejara.

-No digas eso amor.

-¿Judy? – Quinn se quedó de piedra debajo de las mantas.

Su padre había llegado a casa.

Se removió entre la pila de almohadas que había puesto a su alrededor como una fortaleza y apareció al lado contrario de la cama, mirando directamente hacia la puerta. Se podía ver la sombra de alguno de sus padres en el espacio que quedaba debajo de la misma.

-Russell…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras amor? – Lo escucho acercarse a su madre - ¿Le sucedió algo a Quinn? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Yo…

-¡Quinn! Cariño, ¿estás bien? – su padre golpeo un par de veces la puerta de la habitación.

-Papá – llamó Quinn – Estoy bien – respondió con apenas voz.

-¿Qué sucedió Judy? ¿Por qué Quinn está encerrada? – le preguntó a su madre y una vez más su madre comenzó a sollozar.

Quinn no sabía que hacer ¿Delatar a su madre en ese momento? ¿Dejar que su madre de encargara de la situación? ¿Ocultar el engaño de su madre?

Escuchó a su madre levantarse del suelo.

Lo único que pudo escuchar luego de eso fue los murmullos de ambos justo al lado de su puerta. Sus padres nunca habían discutido a gritos frente a ella y muy raramente los había visto discutir alguna vez, su padre sobretodo siempre mantenía la calma ante cualquier situación, ganándose así el amor, respeto y admiración que Quinn sentía desde siempre por él.

No aguantaba el silencio, necesitaba saber con urgencia en qué estado se encontraba su padre. Se levando rápidamente y con paso apresurado se dispuso a quitar el seguro de su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta lentamente pudo ver a su madre con las manos en la cabeza, parecía consternada y repetía una y otra vez "lo siento", como si cada uno de ellos hiciera que sus actos fueran más aceptables, pero no lo eran y su padre se lo hizo saber por las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas – papá – se acercó corriendo a su padre y lo abrazó con firmeza, segundos después sintió a su padre devolverle el abrazo y sollozar en su cabeza.

Estuvieron largos minutos abrazados, agradecieron que Judy no dijera nada en esos minutos porque sino se habría arruinado un momento que solo ellos necesitaban.

...**..**

-¡Estuve esperando dos horas acá! Te pedí que fueras puntual Quinn – La pequeña diva llegaba al lado de su novia completamente enfadada – Necesitamos comprar cosas importantes, para el bebé, ¿lo recuerdas? Él bebe que está a punto de nacer y no tiene un asiento de seguridad o una cuna, estuve ahorrando cinco meses para poder comprar estas co… - detuvo un momento su verborrea cuando sintió a Quinn acercarse a ella y enterrar su cara en su cuello y comenzar a sollozar, se asustó por completo cuando la vio en ese estado e inmediatamente se quitó las gafas de sol que traía para poder notar mejor el rostro de Quinn – Amor… - susurró sintiendo como la rubia se aferraba más fuerte a ella – Mi amor estas aplastando al bebe – murmuró, arrepintiéndose por haberle hablado de esa manera antes.

-Rae – Rachel acariciaba su cabello, sabía que su novia estaba confundida por su actitud, nunca había llorado antes frente a ella y mucho menos lo habría hecho alguna vez en un centro comercial, pero necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

-Shhh… tranquila amor – su voz salió temblorosa. Se le partía el alma por escuchar a Quinn sollozar – lo siento, yo… solo fueron dos horas, no espere tanto tiempo ¿sabes? Vi cosas muy lindas para el bebé.

Sintió la risa de Quinn sobre su cuello y sonrió.

-No es eso Rach – Quinn se separó lentamente de su novia y besó su mejilla, amaba a su egocéntrica diva – Iba a llegar a tiempo, lo juro, pero… - se detuvo y dejo caer una nueva lagrima – ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? – pidió, notando al fin como algunas personas se fijaban en ellas.

-Claro que si cielo – tomó la mano de Quinn y la guio afuera del centro comercial, el bebé iba nacer en un mes y medio, aun haba tiempo para comprar esas cosas.

Caminaron algunos minutos hasta encontrar una plaza pequeña cerca de los estacionamientos del centro comercial, no hablaron en todo el camino y el estado cabizbajo de Quinn preocupaba cada vez más a Rachel.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir porque estas así? – llegaron a una banca bajo un árbol y Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn para que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Re-recuerdas que te mencione que mamá no llegaba a casa en todo el día? – Rachel asintió sin comprender – ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que siempre estaba hablando en susurros por su celular? – Rachel asintió nuevamente.

Quinn le contó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas, como había visto a su madre con un hombre menor que ella, como había corrido hasta su casa y su madre la había seguido en su vehículo sin poder siquiera alcanzarla por lo nerviosa que estaba.

Una vez en casa había buscado a su padre pero no lo había encontrado, entonces cuando Judy llegó, ella se había encerrado y escondido bajo sus mantas para no tener que escuchar las excusas de la mujer mayor. Lo siguiente se lo relató lo mejor que pudo, ya que su voz se había cortado potencialmente. Por suerte Rachel tenía un buen oído y había podido entender la mayoría.

Judy había hecho exactamente lo que ambas habían temido que hiciera y su amor había tenido que ver absolutamente todo.

-Creo que deberías estar en casa Quinn – señaló Rachel después de meditarlo algunos minutos.

Quinn levantó la vista y Rachel sonrió al ver su mirada de cachorro – Todo va a estar bien – le susurró acercándose para abrazarla – Judy ama a Russell, Quinn, solo debe estar pasando por ese… periodo que pasan todas las personas cuando llegan a los cuarenta.

-Mamá aún no tiene cuarenta.

-Pero está cerca – interrumpió Rachel – está cerca y seguro piensa que se le están pasando los años y… todas esas responsabilidades que ha tenido en su vida, todos los años de trabajo le están pesando, seguro siente que perdió mucho de su juventud, tu naciste cuando ella tenía solo diecinueve, era muy joven aún – Notó que Quinn fruncía el ceño, sabía que estaba pensando en la situación de ambas – A mí mi padre no me obligó a hacerme cargo de la enorme compañía de la familia, ni me corrió de la casa cuando quede embarazada, tampoco tuve que dejar de ver a mi novio o novia.

-No es justificación para hacerle daño a papá, ni una de esas justificaciones son suficientes – negó la rubia.

-Lo sé – suspiro Rachel – pero… yo he podido ver el amor que tiene Judy por tu padre. Sé que se está arrepintiendo de todo esto y en poco tiempo van a solucionar este problema, ya lo verás – acarició el cabello de Quinn y tomo su mano para llevarla a su vientre.

Sonrieron al notar el movimiento.

-Yo no te haría jamás eso a ti – soltó Quinn mirando a su novia intensamente – Ni al bebe.

-Lo sé

-Nunca los voy a abandonar o traicionar.

-¿Aunque te paguen un millón de dólares? – Bromeó Rachel

Quinn negó felizmente.

-¿Aunque venga Emma Watson y te proponga matrimonio?

Quinn puso cara de meditarlo ganándose un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-¡Au! Claro que no – Un beso volvió a hacer sonreír a su pequeña enojona – Además, ¿porque Emma Watson vendría a Lima, Ohio…?

-Más te vale, Fabray – advirtió en broma – Y qué tal si te llaman del FBI y te piden ser un agente secreto, de esos que no pueden volver a ver a sus familias.

Quinn abrió los ojos muy grandes visualizando ese tentador futuro, pero ¿Sin familia? ¿Sin Rachel? ¿Sin bebé? Nah, no valía la pena.

Negó finalmente comenzando a distraerse de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

-Y si hay una invasión extraterrestre – Quinn rio por la imaginación de Rachel – No te rías… ¿Si hay una invasión extraterrestre y nos obligan a separarnos?

-¿Y porque nos iban a separar?

-Separan a los que tienen diferente sexo, ya sabes, para que no nos sigamos reproduciendo – Quinn rió mas fuerte esta vez.

-En ese caso tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo hasta que eso suceda, haremos un ejército de bebes que un día nos van a ayudar a estar juntas de nuevo.

-¿Entonces lucharías hasta encontrarme? ¿Aunque pasen diez años? – Sabía la respuesta.

-¿Lo dudas?

**Viernes 7 de Diciembre, 2012**

**21:00 PM, Lima, Ohio.**

Se detuvieron lentamente frente a la casa de Rachel.

Britt se había ofrecido para cuidar de Liam mientras ambas madres del pequeño iban a revisar si se encontraba allí Hiram, el padre de Rachel.

-Rae – llamó Quinn en susurros a su novia antes de que esta llegara a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué?

-Con calma, no sabemos que puede haber detrás de esa puerta – le sugirió a la morena que asintió tragando duramente - ¿Quieres que vaya primero? – Su novia negó, no iba a poner a Quinn en peligro, esta vez le tocaba a ella.

-Yo iré primero – No alcanzo a ver la reacción de Quinn porque ya se estaba adelantado hacia la puerta de entrada. Quedaban solo unos pasos y ya podía sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban, aun mas lo hicieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta ¿la puerta entreabierta en invierno? Eso no era normal en su padre, mucho menos por el hecho de que la calefacción en su casa fallaba cada quince minutos, es decir, siempre.

No queriendo llevarse una sorpresa desagradable, abrió le puerta lentamente, casi tan lento que Quinn comenzó a desesperarse detrás de ella.

-Rach – susurró Quinn sintiendo que se le helaban las ideas.

Su novia no le hizo caso alguno y siguió avanzando a la única velocidad que podía, lento.

Después de un minuto eterno la diva se adentró en su hogar.

Vacío.

Frio.

Lúgubre.

Tres palabras que describían la sala que en algún momento ayer había estado llena de vida con su bebe corriendo por todos lados y su padre persiguiéndolo y riendo detrás de él.

-¡PAPÁ! – el grito hizo sobresaltar a Quinn.

-¡Hiram! – la siguió la rubia entendiendo la idea.

-Voy a la cocina, ¿puedes ir al patio trasero? – Quinn asintió y se fue rápidamente donde le pidió Rachel.

La morena avanzó por la cocina y noto cada pequeño detalle que le pudiera decir donde estaban todos.

Su papá Leroy no había llegado a casa, su maletín no se encontraba en ese momento donde siempre lo dejaba. Papá Hiram había desaparecido antes de que comenzara a cocinar la cena, entonces había sido hace casi cuatro horas…

Con una mano en la barandilla de la escalera y la otra sosteniendo una de las luces de emergencia que le había entregado Quinn, se dispuso a ir al segundo nivel. Tenía miedo, no solo por la oscuridad y porque se encontraran en una situación donde todo un pueblo había desaparecido, sino porque no quería tener que ver a su padre en una de las habitación muriendo o desangrándose y lo peor era tener ese tipo de imágenes en la cabeza y no poder quitarlas. Eso era lo que creaba la situación, que todo se volviera retorcido y tenebroso.

-¡Papá! – Su respiración se contuvo cuando escuchó la regadera de la ducha abierta, corrió todo lo que podían sus temblorosas piernas e intentó abrir con fuerza la puerta del mismo pero no podía, estaba cerrada con seguro desde dentro – ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡SOY YO, RACHEL! –Golpeó desesperada la puerta del cuarto de baño y no dejó de hacerlo a los segundos después al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío - ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! – No sabía en qué minuto había llegado Quinn y en qué momento había comenzado a llorar tan desesperadamente aferrándose a su novia.

-No está aquí Rach, pero lo vamos a encontrar – sintió a su novia besar su cabeza mientras se seguía desahogando, se suponía que la tenía que apoyar en esto y había flaqueado a la primera oportunidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento – lloró amargamente cayendo al suelo trayendo a Quinn con ella.

-Shh, no digas eso amor, estamos juntas – La rubia tomó entre sus manos la cara de su novia y quito el cabello que caía desordenadamente por su rostro – Estamos juntas en esto Rach, ¿me escuchaste? No te voy a abandonar amor… - le susurró – no te voy a abandonar.

-No entiendo – soltó Rachel entre sollozos – Estaba todo bien hace unas horas.

-Tampoco lo entiendo – confesó la rubia – pero vamos a descubrir que sucedió, te puedo prometer eso – Rachel asintió un poco más calmada – Vamos, tenemos que movernos rápido.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Quinn – la rubia detuvo su intención de levantarse – Siento que… esto no se trata de algo entre países…

Quinn frunció el ceño sin comprender.

Rachel tragó y desvió la vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo, desde allí la luna iluminaba su rostro de manera tenue, dándole una falsa tranquilidad a la situación.

-Creo que es algo más grande que todos nosotros.

* * *

**N/A**

**:D**

**Hola, soy una terrible terrible escritora que se compromete a escribir en tres días y lo hace en mas de una semana.**

**Lo siento**

**Gracias por todos esos Visitors que se suman a leer mi historia :B. Sé que he sido poco constante y quizás en eso resida la poca cantidad de Reviews que tengo ahora jaja, pero al menos sé que la misma cantidad de personas siguen leyendo por los VISITORS, eso me alegra el día, yuju!**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias.**


End file.
